Compilation de drabbles et d'os
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, et ce sera tout et n'importe quoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Résumé : Ceci est une compilation de drabbles de 100 mots et 500 mots (ou plus si je n'ai pas fait attention)**

**Rating : T**

**J'ai dû préciser les ratings plus spécifiques sur certains chapitres quand ils sont en dessous de T.**

**Equipe 7 : Substance gélatineuse.**

**"Vous savez déboucher un évier tout seul, non ?"  
><strong>Les trois genin fusillèrent du regard leur sensei. Sakura était indignée, Sasuke blasé et Naruto furieux. Kakashi commença à reculer vers la sortie.  
>"C'est effrayant à quel point çà peut-être bête à cet âge !<br>- Je suis sûr que c'est Konohamaru, hurla Naruto. Il va m'entendre !"  
>Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent vers la substance gélatineuse et verte trônant dans le lavabo de l'académie ninja. Kakashi aurait bien tenté de s'esquiver si et seulement si le plus malin ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde.<br>"Je me rapelle qu'une vieille mamie m'avait...  
>- Vous n'allez pas vous débiner !"<p>

**Naruto/Sasuke : Ne pas sombrer.**

**Pour toute réponse, son ami le serre plus fort dans ses bras puissants.**  
>Sasuke s'abandonne dans son étreinte.<br>Ses larmes naissent, glissent puis s'échouent sur les épaules de son seul appui dans ce monde.  
>"Naruto..."<br>Les mots meurent au fond de sa gorge.  
>Juste son nom murmuré avec émotion suffit pour faire fuir les zones d'ombres de leur amitié.<br>Les doutes s'envolent, les trahisons sont pardonnées.  
>Au bord de cette falaise, en équilibre au bord du vide, ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.<p>

**Team** **Hebi : Il serait temps…**

**Ce n'est pas de tout repos que de voyager avec ceux-là.  
><strong>Juugo soupira de lassitude devant le triste spectacle à ses côtés.  
>Comme d'habitude, leur chef Sasuke traçait seul à l'avant s'enfermant de plus en plus dans son mutisme au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'affrontement final avec son frère aîné.<br>Les deux autres idiots de l'équipe se chamaillaient depuis les aurores ne s'interrompant que juste le temps de boire à sa bouteille pour Suigestu ou que juste le temps de se manucurer les ongles pour Karin.  
>Il serait peut-être temps de piquer une petite crise !<p>

**Naruto : Promesse éternelle.**

**C'est une promesse éternelle.**  
>"Je vous protégerai au péril de ma vie, tous autant que vous êtes, mais surtout je contribuerai à un monde meilleur."<br>Naruto sourit devant les membres du Conseil lui attribuant enfin le titre d'Hokage, son rêve se réalisait.  
>Pour un homme heureux, ce sourire était un tout vraiment étrange, il y avait du bonheur sur ce visage mais les coins de la bouche étaient bien trop étirés comme pour dissimuler une émotion bien plus négative. La douleur d'avoir perdu Sasuke certainement toujours présente dans son cœur lui fit penser à sa résolution.<br>"Et je vous coffrerai tous pour ce meurtre."

**Naruto et Kushina : Amour inconditionnel.**

**Cet amour naïf et inconditionnel dans ses yeux le toucha en plein cœur.**  
>Kushina était là devant Naruto avec un sourire immense et fier, elle rayonnait de douceur maternelle. Gênée par ce moment intime trop sérieux, elle eut un rire communicatif qui leur fit énormément de bien.<br>Naruto la prit dans ses bras pour en resentir pleinement leur chaleur.  
>Elle l'embrassa sur le front avec amour. Naruto toucha ses longs cheveux rouges avec vénération se gorgeant du visage de celle qui l'avait enfanté sachant très bien que cet instant magique était unique.<p>

**Naruto/Sasuke : Laisse-toi faire…**

**"S'il te plaît, laisse-toi faire..."**  
>Ce ne fut qu'un murmure dans son oreille, un souffle bien trop chaud et bien trop dérangeant, Naruto était agaçant.<br>Sasuke se releva avec peine sur ses coudes ensanglantés, ils étaient en train de se battre et, ce léger temps mort n'était pas un prétexte pour...que leurs lèvres meurtries s'effleurent.  
>Surpris par cette douceur, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux plongeant dans l'azur tourmenté.<br>" Je voulais savoir ce que çà fait...c'est troublant...pitié, ne m'oblige pas à te tuer..."

**Sasuke, Orochimaru et Kabuto : Violet (Avouez que la phrase de départ était trop tentante !)**

**"Le violet te va trop bieeeen"**, s'égosilla Orochimaru tout en lui tournant autour, enthousiasmé par sa découverte.  
>Sasuke jeta un regard dégoûté, et quelque peu effrayé, au Sanin légendaire, à la langue pendante et baveuse, qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à son aspect vestimentaire. De beaucoup trop près ! Et le violet, c'était moche !<br>Orochimaru finit de l'inspecter sous tous les angles pour se tourner vers son second Kabuto avec une lueur sordide. Sasuke craint le pire à raison.  
>"J'en étais sûr ! Nos esprits et nos corps sont compatibles ! Tu es à moi !"<p>

**Minato/Kushina : Enfant.**

**Les cheveux de sa petite tomate rousse** étaient véritablement doux.  
>Minato adorait sentir leur parfum tout en frottant sa joue contre sa chevelure flamboyante. Ses mains se joignirent sur le ventre rebondi de sa femme.<br>Leur premier enfant, il avait le cœur plein de bonheur.  
>Tout n'avait été que joie durant ces quelques mois, tout avait une saveur particulière.<br>Et pourtant, la grossesse se présentait mal à cause du démon renard. Minato, quatrième Hokage, se sentait capable de tout affronter pour son bébé même le plus terrible des démons.  
>Ce fut sa plus grande erreur.<p>

**Naruto/Sasuke : Petit baiser.**

**La nuit n'était absolument pas terminée** quand ils tombèrent à bout de souffle, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient à bout.  
>Depuis combien de temps se battaient-t-ils ? Ils ne sauraient le dire, là, peau contre peau, dans un état lamentable.<br>Et, pourquoi, au juste ? Le combat équilibré avait été d'une telle émulation, Sasuke en avait oublié sa haine.  
>Et, là, dans cette étreinte douce où se mêlait le sang et la sueur après la violence des coups, le dernier des Uchiha sut où était la paix qu'il recherchait.<br>Le petit baiser mouillé de Naruto dans son cou le surprit à sourire d'espoir.

**Naruto, Sasuke et Iruka : Mission débile.**

**En le secouant comme un poirier ? **Peut-être...Naruto se tétaniserait sur place. Et, Sasuke n'aurait plus à supporter ces jérémiades insupportables.  
>"Non, je ne ferais pas cette mission débile !"<br>Et, Naruto boudait, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, assis en tailleur, sur le sol et ça énervait encore plus Sasuke.  
>Il fallait dire que l'Hokage leur avait sorti le pompom en matière de mission. D'ailleurs, Sasuke mitraillait des yeux carrément Iruka tout en acquiesçant aux paroles du survolté agaçant de service.<br>"Je ne veux pas surveiller des poissons rouges, avec lui !"

**Itachi (Spoilers) : Aucun regret.**

**Il ne regrettait rien.**  
>Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Itachi ne regrettait plus rien de ses sacrifices, de ses choix et de ses tourments passés... Il avait voué sa vie à ce moment unique qui se réalisait enfin.<br>Il ne pensait pas pouvoir y assister. Il était mort, mais il était bien là à cause de cette technique de résurrection maudite.  
>Pas pour très longtemps encore, ce serait juste éphémère.<br>Le tyran Uchiha avait péri, et le regard attristé mais enfin apaisé de son frère lui procurait la sérénité pour son âme en perdition.  
>Il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois.<br>Il eut un sourire tranquille avant de disparaître à tout jamais.

**Sasuke, Tsunade : Bêtise.**

**"Tu y resteras toute la journée !"**  
>Le ton autoritaire de Tsunade était ferme, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa lèvre inférieure était malmenée, signes d'une grande ire.<br>Sasuke ferma docilement ses paupières avant d'hocher la tête.  
>"Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, râla le dernier des Uchiha.<br>- Tu veux dire à part déserter, tentative d'assassinat sur tes anciens camarades, retour avec sourire hypocrite, et tout le tralàlà !  
>- Mais c'est du passé, çà doit bien faire dix ans que...ce n'est que du saké renversé !"<br>Tsunade mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en grognant.  
>" Tu ne couperas pas aux archives !"<p> 


	2. Une fille ordinaire

Premier thème : Pairings rares.

La fille ordinaire.

Ayame est une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire à Konoha mais elle cache un terrible secret. Elle est unique dans le cœur d'un homme maudit.

Ayame tournait autour des différents fourneaux dans la petite échoppe Ichiraku. Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans l'arrière-boutique, les marmites bouillonnantes sur les feux étaient bien plus imposantes qu'elle-même, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour gérer les cuissons et le service. La brune arrangea sa coiffe blanche qui gênait sa vue, puis elle saisit le couvercle avec des torchons propres. De la vapeur s'échappa sur son visage, il faisait chaud. Elle plongea la passoire puis elle égoutta les ramens. Elle mit quelques louches de soupe dans le bol rempli de pâtes.

Ayame prépara le repas de son client avec amour disposant les éléments supplémentaires aussi nutritifs que décoratifs.

Elle aimait cette nouvelle vie. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de son sort.

« Bon appétit, Naruto. Et n'avale pas tout d'un coup ! »

Elle adressa un sourire au petit garçon qui le lui rendit. Ils avaient des expressions similaires mais l'enfant ne le remarquait pas, trop affamé qu'il était.

Un éclat de rire parvint de la rue bondée, un couple enlacé, encore cette délurée d'Anko avec son petit Iruka.

Ayame soupira, elle n'y aurait plus jamais droit.

« Ayame ! Prépare des oignons frais, il en manque ! »

Même les ordres de Teuchi ne la gênaient pas, Ayame se sentait bien là où elle était après toutes ces horreurs.

Elle aidait, Teuchi, son père officiel. Personne n'avait posé de questions, il aurait eu une aventure dans un autre village et il aurait appris sa paternité tardivement quand sa mère serait décédée. Des mensonges faciles, elle avait confiance en Teuchi pour masquer la terrible vérité.

C'est fou ce qu'une teinture de cheveux et une apparence humble peuvent être salutaires.

La jeune fille ne savait toujours pas si tomber amoureuse de son copain avait été sa chance. A présent, elle devrait faire profil bas toute sa vie. Survivre à n'importe quel prix…Quitte à passer pour une jeune fille ordinaire de basse classe.

Elle soupira en sortant les légumes du réfrigérateur, puis elle s'attaqua à les trancher en fines lamelles. Elle avait appris à être efficace. Il y avait tellement de travail qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à son passé.

« Ayame, un porc et deux miso ! »

Ayame se retourna vers les marmites, elle commençait à avoir le coup de main. Elle revint vers l'accueil avec trois bols fumants.

« Il paraît que c'est le seul survivant.

Ce massacre serait l'œuvre de son dérangé de frère.

J'ai toujours dit que les Uchiha n'étaient que des tarés. Trop de mariages entre eux…

Il paraît qu'il avait une copine à son âge. J'aimerais bien lui mettre la main dessus pour lui apprendre la vie à cette garce. »

Ayame se mordit les lèvres en passant deux bols aux mégères avant de se tourner vers un garçon triste au regard vague.

« Sasuke, tiens, ton bol au miso. Ça va aller ? »

Le futur ninja tourna ses yeux ébène vers elle, il y avait tellement de désespoir, de tristesse et de rage. Voire de la haine.

Ayame retourna derrière le cœur en peine. Sasuke ne la reconnaissait même pas, l' « œuvre » de son grand frère protecteur avec son sharingan.

Itachi avait décidemment tout prévu pour ses plus grands proches mais l'horreur de ses actes les opprimerait à jamais.


	3. Mon coeur brûlera tjrs d'amour pr toi !

Thème : Une lettre d'amour

Sakura rayonnait de bonheur en brandissant une carte rose et parfumée de ses bras enfantins. Elle était fière de sa création sur laquelle elle s'était appliquée durant tout le week-end avec amour.

Rose pâle, avec des brillantes paillettes vertes, des petits cœurs mignons, quelques traces de fluo mais surtout avec un petit poème, et une déclaration finale. Sa lettre était parfaite pour un saint valentin exceptionnel.

Il ne pourrait pas rester insensible au cœur mis à nu d'une jeune fille véritablement amoureuse.

Sakura, impatiente et excitée, tapa des pieds contre le sol alors qu'une étreinte étrange envahissait son torse. Elle appréhendait les prochains jours pour sa réaction.

Ce serait sa première lettre d'amour qu'elle oserait donner.

Il le méritait amplement.

Ce matin-là, la petite fille dévora ses tartines et son verre de jus d'orange pour être dans les premières à l'école. Il lui fallait devancer ses nombreuses rivales si elle désirait vraiment atteindre ses sentiments.

Les autres filles étaient toutes plus jolies qu'elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir qu'il la choisisse, elle, alors qu'il rembarrait sans sommation toutes ces futures beautés.

Le rose, c'était moche, sa peau était trop pâle et elle avait un grand front très complexant. Elle n'avait que ses doux yeux verts comme avantage, et ils ne faisaient pas l'unanimité.

Sakura mettait tous ses défauts physiques de côté pour oser approcher le garçon qu'elle aimait. Pour elle, ce n'était pas une amourette passagère comme pour les autres filles superficielles.

Elle se faufila, à petits pas, vers les casiers dans les couloirs vides.

La fleur de cerisier ne revenait pas de son audace, son cœur battait vite et ses mains étaient moites. Avec courage, elle déposa sa jolie carte au parfum de lilas dans la fente en priant le ciel qu'il s'attarde ne serait-ce qu'un instant dessus.

En entendant des bruits, elle se faufila derrière la porte du débarras non loin pour éviter les groupies de son chéri. A n'en point douter, elles étaient nombreuses et hargneuses.

Il aurait beaucoup de mots d'amour cette année encore.

Elle espérait, oui, elle espérait juste que la sienne attire son attention par son originalité. Elle resterait pour l'épier quitte à sécher les cours comme lui en ce jour.

Quasiment toutes les filles de l'école déposèrent un « je t'aime » dans le casier du garçon le plus côté de l'académie. Et pourtant, l'une d'entre elle continuait d'espérer.

Elles défilèrent toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres, et la sonnerie retentit les faisant fuir en gloussant.

Quand il n'y eut plus personne, un petit garçon s'avança jusqu'à son casier d'un pas rageur. Il se planta devant en expirant bruyamment. Et, il mitrailla quasiment du regard son compartiment. Il y avait des étincelles dans l'air.

Il regarda à droite puis à gauche pour être certain d'être seul avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il ouvrit son casier.

Et, Sasuke Uchiha se retrouva noyé sous une tonne de papiers plus criard les uns que les autres.

Etonnée, Sakura se retint de rire sous le spectacle de la rage de Sasuke se débattant avec ses lettres de la saint-valentin.

Après un petit moment de colère, le beau garçon commença à regarder les petits bouts de papier en fronçant son nez d'exaspération. Il soupira, puis il râla en prenant quelques-uns des messages pour les lire en voix haute en imitant la voix criarde de ses admiratrices.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Sasuke grimaçait à chaque fois tout en posant de manière ridiculement féminine ce qui compliquait la tâche à Sakura pour passer inaperçue. Elle, elle l'aimait encore plus que toutes ces folles illettrées !

« Idiotes ! »

Le beau ténébreux ramassa tous le tas pour le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche avec soulagement.

Sakura s'accrochait à l'entrebâillement de la porte, tremblant de tout son être, pour qu'il ramasse sa carte encore épargnée. Son souffle se coupa quand son prince charmant se pencha pour se débarrasser des dernières rescapées.

Elle fut à la limite de la syncope quand il tourna et retourna sa lettre entre ses doigts habiles.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sasuke avait remarqué sa carte ! C'était un pur bonheur, une joie immense ! Il la lisait, il la lisait…Et il avait même piqué un fard embarrassé en détournant les yeux.

Il était enfin touché par son amour incommensurable.

Sasuke jeta les autres cartes à terre tout en contemplant son chef d'œuvre, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche béante.

Sakura eut un grand « yes, shannaro ! » intérieur de victoire. Elle avait vraiment eu du nez de faire confiance à cet ermite poète pas net du tout avec de longs cheveux blancs et des tatouages rouges sur les joues. Enfin, cette histoire de papillon bleu sombre qui butine une fleur rose pâle était un peu bizarre. C'était quoi, déjà ? Un effet de style, ou un truc du genre…

La jeune fleur de cerisier revint à la contemplation de son amour sublimé par la révélation ultime.

Sasuke était tout rouge, s'agitait dans tous les sens et cherchait partout quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il semblait déstabilisé par ses sentiments, c'était trop mignon.

Le rêve prit fin quand Sasuke katonisa la malheureuse carte sous le cri indigné de Sakura.

Il s'en suivit une course-poursuite dans toute l'académie.

De cette illustre inconnue au verbe salace, Sasuke ne retint que des phrases hurlées à tout détour de couloir.

« Mon petit cœur brûlera toujours d'amour pour toi ! Tu risques d'enflammer tes ailes sous ma passion, ne m'approche pas ! »


	4. Anniversaire de Sasuke

**Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke. J'étais vraiment à la bourre, et j'ai eu une sortie shopping cette après-midi d'improvisée et... Je posterai mon projet initial plus tard quand je l'aurais terminé. Bonne lecture !**

Un cri de rage résonna dans la forêt bordant les alentours de la célèbre cité ninja du pays du feu. Témoin de la violence de l'affrontement, un nuage de fumée s'éleva à l'horizon avant que ne retentisse les « paroles cultes ». Les gardes, sur la muraille, soupirèrent d'exaspération devant les frasques de leur vénéré Hokage tout en continuant leur ronde d'un air blasé.

« Je vais t'attraper, Dattebayo ! Et je te ramènerais à Konoha !

- On est à Konoha, triple crétin !

- Tu resteras avec moi, pour toujours, enfoiré ! »

Uchiha Sasuke fronça les sourcils évaluant son adversaire avec sérieux. Il jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout, il ne succomberait pas le premier cette année. Pas question ! Il ferait preuve de volonté comme il y a sept ans mais c'était un exercice bien difficile. Il se mordit la joue devant son blond aguicheur dans toute sa splendeur. N'avait-t-on pas d'idée d'être aussi… séduisant ?

Uzumaki Naruto eut un sourire enjoué en constatant la détermination vacillante de son vis-à-vis. Il serait encore plus retors cette fois-ci. De toute manière, depuis la première fois, Sasuke cédait à son charme. A tous les coups, il se faisait avoir par ses tactiques. Le tout, étant de se renouveler pour le surprendre.

« Sasuke chan », minauda-t-il un doigt sur les lèvres, habillé en petit shorty moulant avec casquette assortie.

Le dernier des Uchiha grinça des dents. Où, par tous les dieux, son compagnon avait-t-il déniché cet accoutrement dans ce village de coincé ?

« Je ne céderai pas, tu m'entends. »

L'Hokage eut un sourire malin parce que Sasuke relâcha deux secondes de trop sa vigilance.

« Multi-clonage ! »

Le blond survolté eut tôt fait de l'encercler pour se mettre à hurler :

« A l'assaut de mon Sasuke chéri, en avant ! »

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin avant de se reprendre très vite afin de détruire le plus possible de clones tentateurs. Les répliques de Naruto prenaient un malin plaisir à le frôler, à l'exciter et à le rendre fou de désir par des attitudes indécentes. Naruto, sa tentation blonde était de partout où il posait ses yeux. Son homme le connaissait trop bien.

Et, le brun finit par craquer en retrouvant l'original pour le plaquer à terre avec sauvagerie. Les clones disparurent dans un flop de fumée alors que le blond riait d'amusement avant de se faire embrasser avec passion.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à entamer la partie qui, selon lui, était la plus festive de cette pseudo-confrontation. Ils roulèrent ensemble tout en s'attirant l'un contre l'autre en ricanant.

Haruno Sakura héla les gardes qui regardaient, les yeux ébahis, la petite clairière au Nord-Ouest où deux hommes folâtraient dans les champs. Elle poussa un petit soupir avant d'houspiller les sentinelles émoustillées.

« Pourtant, vous le savez très bien que tous les ans, ils font un remake de leurs retrouvailles ! A vos postes ! »

Et, il avait fallu que Sasuke revienne le jour de son anniversaire et que Naruto ne trouve rien de mieux que le fêter par ce moment « historique » dans leur couple.


	5. Fatalité

Kakashi Hatake croyait en la fatalité depuis le suicide de son père.

La mort de son coéquipier Obito lui avait confirmé son existence par des larmes sincères ainsi que par l'obtention du sharingan qui ferait sa renommée. Reconnu par ses pairs, il avait pensé être enfin épargné par celle-ci après avoir frappé.

Il se trompait lourdement, elle n'avait pas terminé de le tourmenter. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'abattrait de tout son poids sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se proposa comme professeur d'équipe de genins. Tout ça, pour toucher une prime dans le but d'avoir un appartement plus grand avec son amour secret. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'on lui confie l'examen de passage de la future équipe sept.

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il fut tout d'abord indifférent. Ce serait une équipe, comme les autres, qui se planterait, vautrerait et ridiculiserait, comme les autres, à son petit entraînement matinal, comme toutes les autres, comme chaque année.

Et, il aurait pu profiter du système encore un bout de temps.

Quand on l'informa de la composition de l'équipe, il ria sous cape convaincu de leur échec pitoyable. D'après lui, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke étaient incapables de coopérer ensemble. Il le savait très bien, son petit chéri lui racontait tout de ses protégés et particulièrement ce qui concernait de près ou de loin Naruto.

Ce n'était pas des gamins égoïstes en orange fluo, rose fushia et en marinière qui allaient devenir de grands ninja sous son enseignement. Rien que pour leur accoutrement, il aurait dû les recaler immédiatement. Sa bonté d'âme l'avait perdu, il n'aurait pas dû leur laisser une chance de lui prouver leur valeur.

Au moment des présentations, une mauvaise impression l'avait gagné au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait leurs buts dans la vie.

Devenir Hokage démontrait un ego surdimensionné rattrapé par un estomac capricieux assimilable à un antre à ramen pour Naruto. Un vrai petit cancre, tête de mule et, en plus de ça, très fier et très ambitieux. Braillard, en plus.

Rêve secret, fratricide et honneur familial composaient les rêves de ce cher Sasuke. Beau gosse ténébreux avec toute la panoplie (regard froid, attitude de martyre et caractère insipide), il ne rattrapait en rien le précédent dans le domaine de la modestie. Cas très problématique.

Et, la dernière lui avait pratiquement donné de l'urticaire à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en zieutant son obsession de fangirl enthousiaste pour avouer à demi-mot son amour inconditionnel pour le beau ténébreux avec pulsion meurtrière. Très naïve, et gourde…

Sakura avait planté le décor en déclarant détester Naruto qui l'adorait, tout ceci après avoir adulé son amour pas si secret en la personne de son autre coéquipier qui n'aimait, pour l'instant, que lui-même.

Kakashi avait fait les yeux ronds en priant un instant pour que, jamais, ô grand jamais, l'équipe sept passe l'examen parce qu'un jour ce triangle amoureux allait fatalement lui péter à la figure.

Kakashi devait avouer que leur annoncer leur royal plantage avait été jouissif et libérateur à la pause de midi. Comme il était équitable, il leur donna une seconde chance comme à toutes les autres équipes. Et, comme toutes les autres, ils auraient dû échouer.

Alors, quand Sasuke, ce monstre d'égoïsme, avait tendu son repas vers Naruto en exposant sa stratégie pour le vaincre, Kakashi sut que la fatalité se jouait une fois de plus de lui.

Comme il était quelqu'un de juste, il leur avait accordé l'immense honneur de devenir ses élèves.

Dépité, Kakashi dû annoncer à son cher et tendre Iruka sa défaite face aux petits monstres. Heureusement, la nuit qui s'en suivit lui permit de relativiser momentanément.

Kakashi eut donc le privilège d'observer l'évolution des futurs ninjas les plus redoutables de Konoha. Tout du moins, dans leur début. Il avait ensuite refilé le bébé dès qu'il avait pu après avoir notifié la rivalité extrêmement malsaine des deux garçons, leur petit manège amoureux à tous les trois et leurs prises de risque inconsidérées. Il avait pris la désertion de Sasuke comme excuse pour abandonner les deux autres…

Il en avait fait des insomnies, et il s'était fait un sang d'encre mais surtout il avait été humilié par tout le professorat de Konoha pour son incapacité à gérer des adolescents pré-pubères.

Ce fut une honte sans nom à sa réputation.

Après trois ans de séparation, ô combien bienvenue pour sa santé mentale, durant laquelle il crût avoir tiré la leçon de ses erreurs passées, il retrouva sa fine équipe d'élèves. Ils étaient passés du stade bras-cassé à démolisseurs professionnels.

Naruto ne maîtrisait pas du tout Kyuubi qui se faisait à malin plaisir à retrouver l'air libre. Réjouissant. Le blond hyperactif avait quand même un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle. En fait, Naruto n'était censé que, dans ces bons jours… Désespérant.

Quant à sa douce et tendre Sakura, Kakashi avait toujours cru qu'elle resterait plus ou moins normale. Elle l'avait choqué par sa force devenue aussi légendaire que celle de Tsunade. Il ne fallait pas embêter la petite demoiselle.

Oui, autre problème, elle devenait une femme et elle en avait la sensibilité à fleur de peau. Mauvais, tout ça. Il allait falloir surveiller les tentes.

Quant à Sasuke, on lui rapporta qu'il cultivait toujours son attitude d'emo tourmenté, avec pulsion sanguinaire en prime, avec option destruction de masse grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et un mépris total pour tout autre que sa petite personne.

Kakashi plaignait vraiment Orochimaru qui déchanterait bien vite dans son cercueil.

Après les fiascos en tout genre de l'équipe incomplète, Kakashi avait eu une lueur d'espoir quand Sai les rejoignit. Au moins quelqu'un de sensé, de froid, de méthodique, avec la tête sur les épaules… Il ne fallait pas se fier à une première impression puisqu'il était aussi fêlé que les autres avec un handicap relationnel des plus énormes.

Heureusement, ce fut à Yamato de gérer. Tsunade avait enfin compris qu'il fallait être deux pour gérer l'équipe de timbrés kamikazes émotionnels.

Après maintes péripéties des plus follement passionnantes où ses chers petits lui prouvèrent par a + b qu'ils le surprendraient toujours, Kakashi se sentit très vieux quand Sasuke daigna revenir parmi eux.

Entre les procès interminables contre le dernier Uchiha et une équipe recomposée, Kakashi en avait fait encore des cauchemars épouvantables.

Heureusement, les folies meurtrières de Sasuke n'étaient plus qu'un lointain passé ainsi que la détermination folle des deux autres à le ramener à Konoha.

Kakashi savait qu'un jour ce triangle amoureux allait fatalement lui péter à la figure.

Alors, pourquoi, maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes et vaccinés, on lui confiait à nouveau le bébé équipe sept pour la consolider avant l'indépendance totale mais surtout, pas loin du clash sentimental.

Pour tenir le coup, le ninja copieur s'était fixé une date butoir où il les abandonnerait lâchement en pleine forêt à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Konoha. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'entretueraient en cherchant un accord sur la direction à prendre.

Tactique inopérante, et travail d'équipe encore bancal, Kakashi dut se les coltiner deux mois de plus avant de trouver le plan infaillible pour se les mettre tous à dos, et ainsi disparaître totalement de leur vie.

Kakashi savait qu'un jour ou l'autre le petit triangle amoureux allait fatalement lui péter à la figure alors autant accélérer le processus.

Depuis que ce cher Sasuke était revenu, il régnait une certaine tension dans l'équipe entre désirs inavoués, attirances coupables et amours inconditionnels entre les jeunes membres initiaux de l'équipe sept. Sai avait eu le bon goût de ne s'en mêler qu'épisodiquement pour se moquer d'eux. Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura se tournaient autour depuis un certain temps sans oser faire le premier pas vers l'un de peur d'en blesser l'autre, et vice-versa.

Evidemment, aucun des deux garçons n'avoueraient jamais que l'autre représentant de la gente masculine leur plaisait alors ils se livraient une compétition malsaine pour s'attirer les faveurs de la demoiselle.

Kakashi avait donc trouvé la faille pour se faire haïr pendant des générations par ses élèves.

Un beau jour de printemps, lors d'un entraînement matinal, il s'occupa essentiellement de Sakura en la draguant ouvertement.

Sakura rougit assez violemment sous ses sous-entendus scabreux. Vive Icha Icha Paradise !

La pauvre fille ne savait plus où se mettre surtout que ses deux amoureux mirent un peu de temps à comprendre qu'ils avaient un rival des plus sérieux. Naruto et Sasuke ne s'attendaient vraisemblablement pas à ce que leur professeur fasse la cour à son élève féminine, et ils s'étaient entraînés comme d'habitude ensemble.

Kakashi dû se faire plus tactile pour se faire surprendre en pleine action. Il s'adossa à Sakura pour lui montrer une position de défense avec main sur sa hanche tout en haussant la voix pour faire profiter à tous de ses boutades de séduction factice.

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke et Naruto se jetèrent violemment sur lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à leur Sakura, à eux. Jaloux et possessifs, les deux jeunes hommes s'occupèrent de son cas préoccupant. Ils attrapèrent son cou en serrant avec toute leur rage tout en le secouant comme un prunier. Kakashi ne retint pas toutes les remontrances à son égard puisqu'il était plus préoccupé par son asphyxie problématique que par ses élèves. Il crut voir sa dernière heure arriver mais, heureusement, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. A force de les côtoyer, il était devenu de plus en plus retors.

Kakashi, de retour chez lui, se félicita d'avoir survécu à cette strangulation excessive en faisant le mort, puis en se sauvant à toute vitesse sous les injures, insultes et malédictions de tous ses élèves.

L'équipe sept ne voulait plus de lui comme professeur attitré, il avait finalement survécu à ses élèves avec une prime assez conséquente pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Victoire !

Iruka bouda pendant un moment à cause de sa lâcheté, Kakashi, étant à tout son bonheur de liberté retrouvée, ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Quand on lui proposa un nouveau cas d'équipe problématique tout en vantant son expérience dans la matière, Kakashi songea un bref instant à déserter avant de se reprendre.

Dès le lendemain, son nom fut rayé de la liste des professeurs potentiels avec soulagement.

Plus de prime, fatalement, ce devait arriver.


	6. Shopping entre filles

Ino tendit sa main devant son visage à distance respectable tout en contemplant ses ongles enduits de différentes couleurs pour minauder.

« Tu en penses, quoi, Sakura ? »

La blonde soupira d'exaspération alors que sa meilleure amie avait le regard dans le vide.

« Je t'ai parlé, Grand Front ! »

Au moins, l'insulte avait l'avantage de la faire réagir.

« Hé ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Sale Truie !

- Je voulais avoir ton avis sur le vernis à ongle. »

Sakura s'empara de sa main pour lui tripoter les doigts en faisant des moues amusantes pour la Yamanaka.

« Le rouge ne te va pas du tout.

- Au moins, tu as un soupçon de bon goût.

- Et, bon, le violet, tu le mets à toutes les sauces. C'est d'une originalité, la taquina-t-elle.

- A ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas. Je ne dirais rien concernant le rose, ma chérie… »

La fleur de cerisier ria avant de tapoter son ongle de cette couleur.

« Franchement, le rose te va bien à toi aussi.

- Si je le mets, Shikamaru va encore m'embêter avec mes trucs de filles et mes débilités avec ma meilleure amie stupide…

- Pourquoi, demanda Sakura visiblement très curieuse.

- C'est comme pour le ruban que je t'ai offert, il trouvait que manifester l'attachement par des objets est complètement féminin et inutile. Et, il trouve que c'est une attitude gamine. Alors, si je porte ta couleur de prédilection, il va m'embêter pour savoir le pourquoi du comment alors qu'il n'y a rien… Il m'énerve ! »

L'élève préférée de Tsunade partit dans un rire nerveux devant la mine blasée de la mentaliste avant de prendre deux flacons, un rose et un violet pour se diriger vers les caisses.

« Non, non et non, Sakura, s'indigna Ino.

- Faire tourner en bourrique Shikamaru est trop tentant.

- Mais, non, ça ne va pas marcher, tu n'as aucun plan et il est trop intelligent...»

Ino se tut tandis que Sakura lui murmurait à l'oreille ses intentions mesquines qui la tentaient malgré elle. Ce fut donc le rouge aux joues, et hilares, qu'elles s'achetèrent leurs vernis qui allaient mettre à mal le cerveau du génie de l'équipe dix.

Les deux jeunes filles terminèrent leurs après-midi shopping dans l'entrain et la bonne humeur de leurs idées machiavéliques. A peine rentrées chez elles, elles se ruèrent dans leur chambre pour appliquer avec vénération la couleur de l'autre sur leurs ongles.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru ne put que noter le rose flashi parant les griffes acérées de sa coéquipière. Il la complimenta pour être tranquille, galère, ces femmes, avant de faire la réflexion que ce devait être encore un pari stupide avec Sakura prouvant ainsi au monde entier leur amitié éternelle. Quelle sentimentalisme navrant !

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme le lui fit bien remarquer en la traitant de gamine écervelée. Le sourire amusé d'Ino lui fit craindre le pire alors qu'elle lui affirmait qu'il était loin de tout savoir sur elle. Piqué au vif, Shikamaru se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Après investigation, en fait, petit tour du côté de l'équipe sept, il s'aperçut que Sakura avait eu la même idée qu'Ino en violet ce qui, somme toute, était assez surprenant pour être l'opération du Saint Esprit après une journée de shopping. Quand Ino sauta au cou de Sakura, il crut remarquer mais c'était peut-être son imagination débordante leur proximité plus rapprochée que d'habitude alors qu'elle discutait d'il ne sait quelle préoccupation de filles. Galère…

Il garda tout ceci dans un coin de son esprit pendant un ou deux jours sans toutefois n'y voir plus qu'une imbécilité des deux jeunes filles avant de les croiser par inadvertance en train d'admirer leur manucure assise sur un banc.

Sakura et Ino étaient très proches, penchées toutes les deux sur leurs mains, tout en discutant avec ferveur et en gloussant comme deux jouvencelles qu'elles étaient.

De là où était Shikamaru, il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire ce qui soulagea Ino quand Sakura lui demanda sérieusement de la laisser faire en voyant son hésitation.

Après un instant de confusion, les lèvres de sa meilleure amie furent si douces sur les siennes dans un baiser éphémère.

Victoire, Shikamaru était choqué et confus tout autant qu'elles.

Shikamaru partit, dépité, mais il revint le soir même se planter devant la chambre d'Ino avec jumelle en main pour la surveiller.

« Shikamaru, tu ne crois pas que c'est excessif, lui demanda Choji.

- Je veux savoir laquelle a entraîné l'autre là-dedans. Je pense que c'est sérieux, ça me fait tout drôle. »

Choji eut juste un sourire énigmatique étant le confident secret d'Ino.

Pour sûr, elles avaient réussi à déstabiliser le grand génie, et il n'y avait pas qu'à lui que ça faisait tout drôle.

La preuve, Sakura tapait à la porte.


	7. La posture de la grue

Des rires communicatifs envahissaient la place centrale de Konoha pour le plus grand malheur du plus fier des Hyuugas.

Un attroupement assez conséquent s'était regroupé pour se gausser sans retenue de Neji Hyuuga. Il était tellement rarissime qu'un membre de cette caste bourgeoise de Konoha soit ridiculisé en public que cette attraction jubilatoire eut un succès incroyable.

Neji prenait énormément sur lui alors qu'on se gaussait des positions plus grotesques les unes que les autres qu'on l'obligeait à prendre contre sa volonté. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt par lui-même, et il savait pertinemment qu'il était sous l'emprise des ombres de Shikamaru Nara.

Le destin se moquait véritablement de lui. Il avait pourtant cultivé sa modestie ses dernières années, il était devenu de compagnie agréable mais surtout il n'avait plus cette arrogance désagréable tout droit héritée de ses ancêtres. Tout avait commencé quand il avait posé un pied sur la place centrale, il s'était senti tout d'un coup étrange et, pour attirer les foules, il avait effectué des grimaces loufoques et il avait dansé comme un bouffon sous les exclamations ravies des passants.

A présent, c'est-à-dire, au bout d'une demi-heure de maltraitance à sa fierté, il n'était plus en colère, non, il avait la rage au ventre contre l'héritier Nara.

Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait que Shikamaru s'abaissait aux mêmes postures cocasses. Et l'imaginer râler dans son coin sous les ordres de sa meilleure amie l'amusait pas mal, à vrai dire, bien que cet acte de subordination envers sa réputation le mettait véritablement en rogne.

Ce ne serait pas sans conséquences diplomatiques.

La prochaine fois, il ferait preuve d'un peu plus de tact pour rembarrer une jeune fille de l'envergure d'Ino Yamanaka.

Neji fit un petit tour sur lui-même telle une danseuse étoile avec les membres supérieurs en auréole et la jambe en pointe avant de s'immobiliser face à la foule. Ses bras s'écartèrent comme pour prendre leur envol alors que sa tête se baissait. Il plia légèrement les jambes avant de lever la droite en avant. La posture de la grue comme toute pose imitant les oiseaux avait apparemment quelque chose de risible pour la foule alors que c'était un exercice d'entraînement martial.

Shikamaru commençait à manquer d'imagination bien que le bougre avait une endurance à toute épreuve pour maintenir les attitudes ainsi que son sort. Et d'après les dires, le jeune Nara pouvait tenir encore vingt minutes en s'économisant.

Quelle honte !

Les ricanements moqueurs le gênaient énormément, et il n'imaginait même pas les remontrances de ses aïeuls. Après cet épisode déshonorant, sa petite chérie ne pourrait plus lui rétorquer qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez. Il irait même clamer sur les toits son amour pour elle au grand jour. Cela lui fera plaisir d'officialiser leur relation.

Ainsi, les pimbêches rancunières arrêteraient de le tourmenter.

Il fallait penser positif. De toute manière, ce ne pourrait pas être pire, et sitôt, cette humiliation gratuite arrivée à son terme, il irait rétamer son tortionnaire à bout de chakra ainsi que sa meilleure amie.

Dans la foule, Neji croisa deux yeux chocolat amusés ainsi qu'un sourire timide. Il soupira lui faisant comprendre qu'il endurait tout ceci pour elle et qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de réconfort par son seul regard.

Tenten ria en tirant Lee à ses côtés pour hurler un cri de guerre qui restera dans les annales.

« Sauvons notre princesse ! Gloire à la jeunesse foudroyante du tigre de Konoha ! »

Neji ferma les yeux en se tapant une honte monumentale alors que ses deux coéquipiers se chargeaient d'anéantir le campement ennemi dissimulé sous une tente.

Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar sauvé par sa future femme et son meilleur ami timbré, il n'était pas une petite chose sans défense.

En mission, c'était encore acceptable pour déconcentrer l'ennemi, mais en plein cœur de Konoha, c'était scandaleusement impropre à son condition.

Il y aurait des représailles, et elles seraient terribles !


	8. Compilation de drabbles Juillet 2011

**Bonjour !  
><strong>

**L'arbre de drakys se termine demain, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à ajouter des drabbles quand il est devient énorme.  
>Les drabbles sont principalement centrés sur la team sept à part quelques exceptions. Ils font tous cents mots plus ou moins quinze mots. Chacun a vu le jour grâce à l'inspiration de la dernière phrase d'un drabble rédigé par un autre participant de l'arbre.<br>Pour chaque drabble, vous en avez le titre ainsi que la phrase ou bout de phrase prompt.  
>J'ai réalisé trente-trois drabbles en tout. L'un deux fait référence à un autre fandom donc il n'est pas présent. Et le dernier est de rating R, et seuls les lecteurs de mon prochain one-shot SasukeSakura y auront droit.  
>Bonne lecture après ce pavé !<strong>

**Itachi : Désertion**

**Il ne se retourna pas. Pas une seule fois.**  
>La mort dans l'âme, Itachi entamait sa vie de déserteur sans un regard en arrière pour son village natal.<br>La nuit était fraiche, la lune pleine éclairait son chemin et le vent était doux mais, dans sa tête, des cris, des supplications et des souffles d'agonie alourdissaient son cœur meurtri.  
>L'odeur du sang frais sur ses vêtements lui donnait la nausée, et il ne put retenir une larme amère, il était tellement proche de celui qui coulait dans ses veines.<br>Il espérait son sacrifice utile.  
>Combien de temps avant que la guerre n'éclate ?<p>

**Naruto et Sasuke : Faiblesse**

**Une faiblesse.**  
>Son amitié avec Naruto n'était qu'une terrible faiblesse. C'est pour cette raison que Sasuke s'élançait à sa rencontre en se servant de toute sa rage et de toute sa haine accumulée pendant des années pour le faire disparaître de son existence à jamais.<br>Toutes ces générations de haines, d'amitiés impossibles et de rivalités destructrices retombaient sur leurs épaules.  
>Naruto prendrait tout sur lui et il était coriace. Alors que lui-même en était incapable, l'Uchiha ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait résister à autant de violence et de sentiments néfastes.<p>

**Sasuke : Du sang sur les mains**

**Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que soit si terriblement douloureux** dans sa poitrine.  
>Tuer son frère s'était révélé une véritable épreuve à part entière, émotionnellement.<br>Sasuke pensait le haïr suffisamment à cause de sa trahison pour l'anéantir avec toute la force de son ressentiment. Sans regrets, sans doute...  
>Etrangement, ses derniers mots, ce geste familier et ce sourire apaisé juste avant sa mort lui avait rappelé avec tristesse qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son grand frère protecteur face à lui.<br>Il avait dorénavant son sang sur les mains.

**Sai, Naruto/Sasuke : Prendre sur soi**

**Les yeux obstinément fermés**, Sai prenait sur lui.

Sakura lui avait toujours dit qu'une mission avec Naruto et Sasuke était riche en émotions en tout genre. Alors, il avait voulu tenter le défi de mener cette petite expédition.  
>Kakashi, inquiet, avait même tenté de le prévenir en vain avec une explication douteuse avec deux abeilles furieuses, frustrées et fières. Sai n'avait pas compris la théorie, il ne manquait pas une fleur par hasard ?<p>

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce défoulement hormonal. Quitte à se faire repérer, pourquoi tenaient-t-ils tant à se disputer tous le temps et, sans aller plus loin, à rouler-bouler dans des positions plus que suggestives

**Team sept + Sai : Histoire de fourrés**

**"Soyez rassuré, je ne vais nulle part**, avertit Sasuke.  
>- Je suis sûr que tu vas te cacher dans les fourrés et te faire la malle à la première occasion", cria Naruto.<br>Sasuke soupira d'exaspération. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, tiré par la peau du cou par ses anciens coéquipiers, la confiance leur faisait défaut. Surtout, en mission. C'était un peu lourd.  
>"Sasuke, je t'ai dit de ne pas quitter le périmètre, grogna Sakura.<br>- J'ai des besoins naturels, et je ne veux pas choquer."  
>Petit silence...<br>Sai, n'ayant pas les mêmes scrupules, proposa une alternative.  
>" Je peux le rejoindre dans les fourrés ?"<p>

**Team sept : Problèmes de cœur**

**Elle ne peut pas lui lire qu'au fond, elle rompt avec lui parce qu'elle est une incurable romantique.**  
>Naruto le prendrait très mal. Depuis qu'ils formaient un couple, elle ne cessait de culpabiliser. Elle ne méritait pas son amour. Elle était égoïste, elle avait voulu oublier le brun dans ses bras. Un temps, ce fut bénéfique mais, depuis son retour, c'était impossible à vivre.<br>Sasuke les fusillait littéralement du regard à chaque fois qu'il les surprenait. Et, sa jalousie n'avait pas de cible précise ce qui tourmentait son cœur.  
>"Pourquoi, maintenant, tout d'un coup, Sakura ?"<br>Des larmes sur les joues, la jeune fille releva la tête vers ses yeux suppliants.

**Akatsuki : Révélation ultime**

**"Le pire, c'est que c'est logique dans ton monde de tordu",** commenta Kakuzu extrêmement pensif.  
>Hidan sourit, charmeur. Son compatriote allait craquer, il avait trouvé son point faible.<br>"Evidemment, c'est logique, et pas que, dans mon monde de tordu... Il est vrai que cette révélation ultime m'est apparue dans l'extase d'une éventration en l'honneur de Jashin... J'étais déconcentré, je me sacrifierai dans d'atroces souffrances..."  
>Remarquant le désintérêt de son compatriote, Hidan joua les commères :<br>"Tu crois que c'est Deidara, le dominant ?"  
>Kakuzu fit les yeux ronds :<br>"Sasori, le scorpion, ne se laisserait pas faire...  
>- Je pourrais le prouver si...<br>- Pas de crédits pour un appareil photo pour paparazzi."

**Naruto/Hinata; Sasuke/Sakura : Problèmes de cœur (bis)**

**"Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté",** demanda Hinata en ravalant ses larmes silencieuses.  
>Naruto avait le cœur en morceau de la faire autant souffrir.<br>" Dis-moi !  
>- Je ne t'aime pas autant que tu le mérites...<br>- A mes yeux, tu es le meilleur père que je puisse espérer pour mes enfants, je...  
>- Hinata, tu m'aimes énormément mais je ne peux pas à te rendre la pareille. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur..."<br>Tristement, elle porta son attention sur le couple que son ex fixait intensément. Et, elle ne savait pas qui, il jalousait.  
>Tout près d'eux, Sasuke bécotait la bouche de Sakura en la faisant rire sur le petit pont de leur enfance.<p>

**Team sept : Référence à fatalité (one shot précédent)**

**Il s'était trompé.**  
>Kakashi Hatake devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait ri sous cape en observant les futurs membres de la team sept avant qu'on ne les lui présente officiellement.<br>Entre leurs histoires compliqués de cœur, leurs objectifs personnels obsessionnels, leurs goûts vestimentaires et leurs rivalités à couteaux tirés, aucune chance qu'ils deviennent de grands ninjas et coopèrent entre eux selon lui, il était donc peinard jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il toucherait sa prime pour le professorat sans enseigner comme toujours. Cool.  
>Kakashi était dépité.<br>Les petits chenapans de la team sept prenaient un énorme plaisir à se liguer contre lui mais surtout à lui démontrer leur valeur en prenant des risques inconsidérés.

**Team sept élargie : Indépendance**

**Ils le faisaient exprès** de traîner dans ses pattes.  
>Kakashi en avait la certitude. Depuis le temps qu'il entraînait cette équipe somme toute unique en son genre avec Yamato, ils connaissaient bien les quatre lascars.<br>Ils avaient toujours une excuse pour rester sous son commandement comme de nouvelles techniques à améliorer, de nouvelles menaces pour Konoha requérant leur équipe de choc, un mauvais timing en d'équipe...  
>Evidemment, se retrouver seuls avec leurs disputes incessantes sans arbitre équitable serait une catastrophe.<br>Kakashi pouvait concevoir leur difficulté à prendre leur indépendance.

**Sasuke/Naruto : Avances**

**Les avances de Sasuke** avaient au moins l'avantage d'être discrètes en public.  
>Un petit sourire en coin des plus séduisant, des regards brefs des plus intenses en alternance avec une attitude hautaine des plus méprisante, un intérêt plus prononcé pour la conversation avec sa cible du moment, et parfois des attouchements en caresses éphémères sous le dessous de table...<br>Pour en avoir été témoin de nombreuses fois, Naruto savait reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs d'une chasse acharnée de son meilleur ami.  
>Il n'aurait jamais cru être l'objet de son attention, et cette main sur sa cuisse était brûlante.<p>

**Naruto/Sasuke : Une histoire de caleçon (petit avant-goût du NaruSasu Day)**

**Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son caleçon**, Naruto se réveilla de sa torpeur précédente en se mettant à crier et à gesticuler.  
>Pour toute réponse, Sasuke, mouillé et en sous-vêtement également, eut un sourire suffisant devant son attitude gamine.<br>" Sale bâtard, dans mon sommeil !  
>- Crétin, tu t'es agité et tu as basculé dans le lac...A croire que tu le fais exprès pour attirer mon attention. "<br>Naruto soupira à cause des tendances suicidaires de son démon puis il remarqua la chair de poule sur le corps tentant de son coéquipier. Surtout, ne pas céder !  
>" Pour ton information, l'eau était gelée !"<p>

**Team sept élargie : Suçon et jalousie**

**Sakura réajusta désespérément son col pour cacher un suçon** à ses coéquipiers jaloux, surprotecteurs et puissants.  
>Il y avait d'énormes inconvénients à travailler avec eux comme une intimidation constante de tous ses prétendants par des regards et des attitudes de grands frères lourds.<br>Alors, cette soi-disant preuve d'une nuit d'amour allait leur faire péter les plombs.

Sai, et ses idées foireuses !  
>"Tu as un bleu, Sakura", demanda innocemment Naruto.<br>Heureusement, il y avait un de plus naïf que les autres dans le groupe. Elle lui fit signe de se taire. Trop tard.  
>"C'est quoi, ça, grogna Sasuke enragé.<br>- C'est la faute de l'un d'entre vous..."  
>Quelle tension et quels regards intenses de suspicions !<p>

**Gai et Kakashi : Les défis débiles**

"**Jouer aux charades**, demanda Gai, très étonné par une proposition de défi par Kakashi.  
>- Et, pourquoi pas ? J'en ai de très bonnes."<br>Gai réfléchit trente secondes avant de s'enthousiasmer de l'esprit aiguisé et aventureux de son rival.  
>"Tu es bien mon adversaire de légende ! Montrons notre fougue en jouant avec les mots ! Ce sera un sensationnel défi pour prouver nos capacités épanouies de réflexion subliminale, nous démontrerons ainsi au monde entier notre suprématie en la matière ! O joie de la jeunesse flamboyante du tigre rugissant dans notre poitrine d'homme sensible, montre-nous le chemin !"<br>Une petite goutte apparut sur le front de Kakashi.  
>"Gai, je n'ai pas lancé le défi."<p>

**Naruto et Sai : Les bains publics**

**"Dorénavant, nous prendrons nos bains séparément**", affirma Naruto vexé et déterminé.  
>Le plus âgé eut un petit sourire moqueur plutôt sincère.<br>"C'est parce que je parle de...  
>- Non, et je ne te permets pas...<br>- Et que t'es plutôt...  
>- Mais tais-toi, s'exclama le bond, attirant les regards sur eux.<br>- ...Petit, de ce côté-là, clama le brun avec un regard éloquent sur l'entrejambe de l'autre.  
>- La ferme, Sai !"<br>Le dessinateur avait les yeux qui brillaient d'amusement alors que Naruto rougissait de gêne.  
>"Oh, si on ne peut plus parler de trucs intimes entre mecs...<br>- Pas dans les bains publics et, pour les oreilles de tout le monde !"

**Team sept et Tsunade : L'heure des explications**

**Fallait-t-il vraiment lui expliquer ?**

Tsunade se racla la gorge attendant vraisemblablement un début de réponse ou un raisonnement logique dans cet enchaînement de bêtises voire une excuse valable. L'espoir faisait vivre.

Sasuke regardait dans le vide intersidéral avec application tandis que Sakura fixait le sol en se mordant les lèvres. Naruto prit sur lui, il avait toujours été d'un relationnel enjoué avec leur Hokage.

"Alors, la vieille !  
>- Comment m'as-tu appelé, sale avorton !"<p>

Et, une traversée chaotique de porte, plus tard, Naruto lui conta leur mésaventure épique aboutissant à la destruction du village des environs.

Tout ceci, sans aucune victime à déplorer. Si ce n'était pas merveilleux comme exploit avec la poisse qu'ils s'étaient coltinés !

**Orochimaru, Sasuke et Kabuto : Comme des gamins**

**" Confisqué."**  
>La voix d'Orochimaru trancha le différent entre ses deux élèves préférés.<br>Sasuke le mitraillait de ses sharingans avec une lueur meurtrière qui réjouissait son maître intérieurement. Le priver de son arme favorite le mettrait en rogne, et ainsi, il serait plus combatif durant les entraînements.  
>Quant à Kabuto, il jubilait d'être, pour une fois, celui auquel on donnait raison.<br>Orochimaru ne comprendrait jamais la jalousie maladive de Kabuto envers Sasuke jusqu'à multiplier les coups bas.  
>Tout de même, devenir son corps d'emprunt n'avait rien de réjouissant en s'apparentant à une mort lente et douloureuse.<p>

**Naruto : Héros**

**Il se doit de toujours garder le moral** quelque soit les circonstances.  
>Enfant, Naruto était le monstre honnis par tout un peuple. Pourtant, il avait réussi à s'épanouir dans ce village en recherchant affection sans perdre espoir. Il ne pouvait sombrer car personne ne voudrait le rattraper.<br>Tous ses efforts avaient payés.  
>Naruto était devenu le héros de Konoha. Sur ses épaules solides reposaient tous les espoirs de son village natal. Il ne devait pas faiblir même face aux coups durs parce que son état d'esprit influençait énormément les siens.<br>Et, c'était bien difficile face à la déchéance de son meilleur ami.

**Naruto et Sasuke : Sauvé**

**De la lumière. Un sourire. Du pain.**

Bien qu'affamé, Sasuke ne détacha pas son attention du visage de la personne qui le réconfortait de sa seule présence. Il devait le connaître, ce grand blond avec ses trois moustaches sur les joues, cet air profondément débile et ses yeux si bleus. Oui, sûrement...  
>Il était sauvé. De quoi, il ne s'en souvenait même plus...<br>Il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine, un vide émotionnel douloureux, il était troublé. Il ne savait plus qui lui parlait avec autant d'enthousiasme de leurs retrouvailles.

Sasuke se força à sourire sans oser avouer ne pas le reconnaître.  
>Ce serait dommage de gâcher tant de joie.<p>

**Naruto/Sasuke : Jeu de drague**

**"It's tasting time",** murmura cette voix si chaude à son oreille.  
>Les mots avaient été roulés en bouche pour leur donner ce ton si capiteux qui le fit rougir malgré lui.<br>Naruto mit sa main devant sa bouche pour montrer sa gêne intense, et il eut le malheur de tourner son regard vers les yeux sombres véritablement électrisant de son meilleur ami. Le sourire sadique de Sasuke le fit douter et, même un peu, enrager intérieurement alors qu'il était incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit tellement il était troublé.

Ce petit jeu de drague devait cesser immédiatement, ou pas...

Naruto souffla sur les lèvres du brun avant de s'enfuir.

**Sakura/Kakashi : Pensées d'un pervers**

**Sakura ne veut absolument pas savoir ses pensées** quand son ancien professeur a cet air pensif.  
>Elle espère seulement qu'il ne remue pas son passé douloureux. Elle déteste le consoler.<br>Kakashi lui prit la main.  
>Au vu de l'éclat lubrique de ses yeux, ce n'est pas le cas.<br>Ce devait être encore une de ses inventions perverses de son esprit tordu qu'elle ne tarderait pas à connaître sitôt la porte de leur appartement entrouverte.  
>Kakashi est du genre impatient, et elle aime les surprises, surtout si ça pouvait choquer un ou deux voisins au passage.<p>

**Orochimaru et Kabuto : Te rends-tu compte ?**

**"Te rends-tu compte de l'importance de ma mission**, reprend-t-il encore, sortant Kabuto de sa contemplation.  
>- Bien sûr, Orochimaru sama. Ils ne comprennent pas votre engagement."<br>Orochimaru siffla entre ses dents sous la douleur alors que son disciple l'installait plus confortablement.  
>"Ils ne s'imaginent même pas ce que j'endure pour trouver une échappatoire à la mort.<br>- Ils ne reconnaissent pas votre dévouement.  
>- Si je réunis le plus de jutsu possible, c'est évidemment pour les transmettre aux générations futures. Imagine les progrès, l'avancement de la science et de la médecine si les ninjas coopéraient... Et ces imbéciles gardent toutes leurs techniques secrètes jusqu'au trépas", fit-t-il remarquer acerbe.<p>

**Sasuke/Naruto : Jeu de drague (bis)**

**Un léger sourire, énigmatique**, flotta sur les lèvres tentatrices du brun. Sasuke apposa ses dents sur la chair galbée avant de déglutir. Sa paume d'Adam bougea, et sa main remonta sur son visage pour cacher légèrement son émoi avant de maintenir son menton sur la table.  
>Cette lueur rougeoyante bien particulière électrisa son regard noir charbon d'une promesse dangereuse qui statufia Naruto, en petite serviette, sur place. Sasuke semblait affamé.<br>Depuis quand Sasuke le regardait-t-il ainsi ?  
>Sasuke eut un petit rire moqueur devant l'attitude gênée et crispée de Naruto.<br>"C'était une blague, idiot."  
>N'empêche cette blague le laissait toute chose. Quel enfoiré !<p>

**Team sept élargie : Pauvre petite balle de basket**

**"Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours **pour qu'ils se sautent dessus", commenta Sai.  
>Kakashi soupira en observant ses trois élèves initiaux en train de se tourner autour en se disputant une malheureuse balle de basket qui n'avait pas demandé à être tourmentée de la sorte. Les deux garçons montraient les dents tout en se défiant du regard tandis que la jeune fille tentait de les amadouer avec ses yeux de biches. On aurait dit des enfants jaloux les uns des autres. Par contre, la tension qui régnait entre eux n'avait rien d'enfantine.<br>Ce n'était pas la balle qu'ils désiraient véritablement, elle était juste un exutoire à leurs frustrations.

**Naruto/Sakura : Amour réciproque**

**Réminiscences de plaisir.**  
>A l'abri des regards, Naruto avait juste posé sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour que son corps se souvienne de leur étreinte. Sakura tourna son visage embarrassé vers lui.<br>Son amant discutait avec beaucoup de naturel à leurs amis autour de la table. Il riait parfois, il était loin de son exubérance habituelle mais il semblait vraiment lui-même dans son attitude.  
>Elle eut un petit sourire à le voir aussi apaisé à ses côtés. Il lui avait toujours clamé son amour, et il était heureux que ce soit enfin réciproque.<br>Sakura entrelaça amoureusement ses doigts aux siens sur sa hanche.

**Sasuke et Naruto : Menace de mort ridicule**

**Il devait enterrer ce sentiment criminel** pour couper définitivement les ponts.  
>Sasuke devait se faire une raison, il n'arrivait pas à tuer l'autre abruti à cause de ses sentiments dérangeants. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait, c'était un miracle que cet imbécile soit toujours en vie mais surtout qu'il le recherche avec frénésie.<br>D'ailleurs, que faisait-t-il encore là en plein milieu de la route ?  
>"Je t'ai dit de dégager si tu tiens à la vie", menaça Sasuke.<br>Naruto éclata de rire.  
>Sasuke devait reconnaître que la menace devenait de plus en plus ridicule au fil des années.<p>

**Gaara : Prouver son existence**

**Le sable s'écoule entièrement.  
><strong>Le candidat avait échoué lamentablement de par sa mort à l'examen chuunin. Une perte de plus, dans les rangs adverses.  
>Sous son parapluie, Gaara regardait avec fascination la pluie de sang consécutive à son tombeau du désert.<br>La bête, en lui, s'agitait à nouveau. Gaara la contint de toutes ses forces, sa démence effrayait véritablement le démon. Il se sentait revivre alors que son sable se gorgeait du liquide vital de son ennemi. Il était un meurtrier, un monstre, c'était la valeur de sa vie maudite.

Il lui fallait encore de la chair fraîche pour prouver son existence.

**Naruto/Sasuke : Démon suicidaire (avant-goût bis du NaruSasu Day)**

**"La prochaine fois, tu peux crever pour que je te repêche**, râla Sasuke. Si c'est pour me faire jeter comme ça...  
>- Enfoiré, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me désaper !<br>- Tu vas choper la crève, crétin ! L'eau était gelée ! Ca y est, le noyau dur de ton crâne de piaf a percuté !  
>- Je n'ai pas froid ! Et, je ne suis pas un imbécile ! "<br>Sasuke eut un regard sceptique, en se contraignant au calme.  
>"Il faut vraiment être un abruti pour pousser Kyuubi au suicide mais surtout pour lui laisser autant d'opportunités de réussir."<br>Boudeur, Sasuke avait les yeux flous empreints d'une grande douleur avant de s'isoler près du feu.

**Team Gai : Sauvons la princesse !**

**"Allez Tenten, plus que quatre niveaux pour sauver la Princesse !"**  
>Lee, très enthousiaste, motivait sa coéquipière comme il le pouvait. La jeune femme se battait avec désespoir pour abattre le plus de gardes en un temps record. Il avait très peur qu'elle prenne des risques inconsidérés alors il couvrait ses arrières, il la protégeait et il l'encourageait à se défouler.<br>Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le dernier niveau du palais à ce rythme, et ils ouvrirent en grand les portes de la chambre royale.  
>"Neji", s'exclama Tenten en accourant à son secours sans réfléchir.<br>Vif comme l'éclair, Lee s'interposa pour parer le piège mortel.

**Sasuke/Naruto : Abruti**

**Naruto déclina poliment sans se rendre compte de rien.**  
>Sasuke était exaspéré par son idiotie. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas encore capté qu'il le draguait ouvertement depuis deux semaines. Il n'était tout de même pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait pour lui. En y réfléchissant de plus près, Naruto n'avait jamais calculé Hinata alors que tout le monde connaissait son béguin pour lui.<br>Sasuke en était sûr, Naruto était un abruti.  
>Aurait-t-il une chance de corrompre son innocence ?<p>

**Team Taka : Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

**"Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
>- Ce n'est pas réciproque<strong>, grommela Sasuke devant l'imitation réussi de Suigetsu de Karin.  
>- Alors, Sasuke chéri, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes en ville. Tu me montres, dis-moi tout, s'enthousiasma Suigetsu avec une voie de crécelle ridicule.<br>- Dans tes rêves, répondit Sasuke jouant le jeu.  
>- Ne sois pas si froid avec moi, allez dis-moi...<br>- Lâche-moi, râla Sasuke quand le garçon d'eau s'agrippa à lui, un peu trop pris dans son rôle.  
>- ...Tu m'as acheté une nouvelle nuisette ?"<br>Les deux garçons eurent un petit rire amusé quand la demoiselle en question hurla les mots sacrés.  
>" A table !"<p> 


	9. Les larmes de l'ange

**Bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps, j'ai fait une petite pause d'une semaine, et j'ai écris un one-shot également. Me revoilà ! J'en ai trois de plus en réserve.**

**Donc, un petit drabble sur le thème : Personne disparue. **

Les gouttes d'eau tombent une à une timidement, espacées, et seules jusqu'à ce que le déluge protecteur s'abatte sur le village dans une symphonie agréable après une accalmie brève.

Le bruit de l'eau salvatrice l'apaise de par sa présence.

Ne plus l'entendre était synonyme de vulnérabilité ou de danger imminent, alors retrouver sa douce berceuse devint réconfortant au fil du temps.

La pluie était devenue leur élément, leur rempart contre l'hostilité du monde et leur moyen de survie à l'intérieur même de leur bastion, elle est un tout dans leur main mise sur la population.

De plus, elle symbolise leur désolation ce qui renforce leur domination.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres bleuies par la froidure.

Konan était devenue son ange de papier pour transmettre les messages, sans plus. Ses grandes ailes impressionnent de par leur envergure, et son regard vide fige quiconque, ce n'était à l'époque qu'un atout non négligeable dans leur prise de pouvoir.

Ce n'est plus qu'une habitude que de laisser faire Nagato.

L'ange déchu se tait sur ce que son Dieu fait bien qu'une révolte sourde cogne dans sa poitrine. Ce reste de cœur lacéré n'est que peine et désespoir.

La dame à la fleur blanche n'est plus qu'une coquille vide depuis ce jour néfaste avec des émotions passagères en filigrane. Elle se repose entièrement sur Nagato, c'est beaucoup plus simple que de se rappeler les paroles de son petit ami pleines d'espoirs futiles.

Yahiko était bien trop pur et bien trop idéaliste pour survivre longtemps à ce monde de violence brute.

Néanmoins, Konan culpabilise toujours d'être à l'origine de la mort de son compagnon. Et, sous ses yeux, danse toujours le moment fatidique où il choisit de se poignarder pour la délivrer. C'était un acte de bravoure dicté par sa responsabilité de chef.

Yahiko ne l'avait pas fait par amour, mais par devoir. Konan ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet, c'était un choix stratégique pour sauver le plus de vies possibles en sacrifiant la sienne. S'il avait agi avec son cœur, il aurait lancé l'offensive tout en la préservant. Il en aurait été capable mais, combien des leurs aurait péri, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Sans lui, leurs objectifs s'étaient étiolés sous le chagrin de sa perte. Et de fil en aiguille, l'Akatsuki était tombée aux mains de ce manipulateur de Madara.

Au fond d'elle, un souvenir plein d'espoir flottait.

Et, bien que ce soit un hommage, il était très cruel de la part de Nagato d'utiliser le corps sans vie de Yahiko comme représentation officielle.

A chaque fois que son regard se pose sur ce visage fermé, pâle et glacial, Konan souffre en silence de ne plus voir cette joie dans le sourire de son défunt aimé.

C'est seulement Nagato dans ce corps froid et mort.

Une larme pernicieuse glisse le long de sa joue quand cette main gelée effleure son visage.

« J'ai tué notre maître, Konan. Nous sommes toujours en paix grâce à moi. »

Konan détourne la tête, encore un vieux souvenir la hantait, où la paix ne s'obtenait pas au prix de la liberté.


	10. Se servir des autres ou être utilisé

**Bonjour, voici un autre drabble sombre sur le thème : se servir des autres ou être utilisé. Bonne lecture !**

Se servir des autres ou être utilisé.

Beaucoup de ninjas avait fait cette amère constatation durant leurs vies, ils étaient un instrument au service de leur nation. Ils n'étaient plus que des outils entre les mains de leurs dirigeants qui, pour certains, se complaisaient dans ce pouvoir.

Beaucoup restait de simples soldats alors que d'autres montaient en grade jusqu'aux sphères décisionnelles.

Etre utilisé ou se servir des autres, dans un objectif commun, la sauvegarde de leur patrie ne rebutait personne.

Les guerres, la paix, une alternance de décisions avec de lourdes conséquences, mais les combats ne cessaient véritablement jamais.

Et, pour ceux qui désertaient, se servir des autres ou être utilisé, devenait leur dure réalité pour survivre.

Les alliances dissimulaient les objectifs et les ambitions personnels, la confiance n'existaient point dans les affaires illicites, et il ne fallait raisonner que par rapport à soi-même. Même le plus fidèle des bras droits pouvait se révéler un espion d'un camp adverse ou un traître à la cause qu'on défendait.

Orochimaru s'était enfui de Konoha pour continuer ses expériences tout en laissant un de ses disciples en espion. Il fut un temps membre de l'Akatsuki avant de les trahir dès qu'il le put. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes objectifs, et de plus, le sannin avait senti le danger d'une telle entreprise. Il avait bien compris que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. Et lui, il se servait des autres, et non le contraire.

Il utilisait les faiblesses du système ninja pour recruter dans leurs rangs. Il promettait milles merveilles grâce à sa science et à son expérience. Il avait vaincu la mort elle-même en se transférant dans des corps différent. Et, c'était sûrement cet excès de confiance qui l'avait perdu.

Se venger de son maître fut une erreur, mais ce qui le perdit véritablement fut son alliance avec le jeune Uchiha.

Les Uchiha maniaient l'art de la manipulation mieux que quiconque.

Se servir des autres ou être utilisé, Sasuke connaissait cette ambivalence depuis son jeune âge à cause du massacre de son clan. Son frère aîné et adoré l'avait trompé avec sa gentillesse pour cacher ses desseins meurtriers, il avait utilisé son amour pour attendrir leur entourage. Itachi avait trahi toute sa famille sans signe avant-coureur ou presque.

Depuis cette nuit, Sasuke s'était juré de ne plus être utilisé par les autres, surtout par un soi-disant proche même si celui-ci avait distillé la haine corruptrice dans son cœur.

Se servir des autres, Sasuke savait le faire avec brio en faisant semblant d'être utilisé.

Il obtint ainsi la puissance avec Orochimaru, et il n'eut aucun remord à abattre cette ordure.

Il monta ensuite sa propre équipe pour atteindre son but personnel. Karin était accroc à lui, il suffit d'agiter une carotte juteuse devant le nez de Suigetsu et Juugo était totalement dépendant de lui. Ce fut parfait pour retrouver sa Némésis.

Une seule personne était arrivée à berner Sasuke, ce fut feu Itachi.

Jusqu'au dernier instant de sa mort, Itachi maintient l'illusion de sa véritable traîtrise.

Alors, quand Madara se présenta, Sasuke y vit de quoi prendre sa revanche sur toute sa famille maudite en prenant Itachi comme modèle.

Et là, se servir des autres ou être utilisé prit véritablement tout son sens.


	11. Déclaration romantique

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Oui, je plaide coupable, ceci est un délire. J'étais malade, et dans ce cas de figure, ça donne toujours des choses bizarres. J'ai coupé le rêve qui était..., il n'y a même pas de mots pour le décrire ce rêve, il n'y est pas mais peut-être un jour aurais-je le courage de le dépoussiérer. **

**UA, OOC, shonen-ai sur le thème : Familles. Et, le titre, c'est déclaration romantique. Du grand n'importe quoi.**

Sous les rayons diaphanes d'une lune généreuse, une discrète silhouette s'avançait à pas de loup dans le jardin des Namikaze-Uzumaki en transportant une échelle d'envergure.

Tout ceci, incognito, et sans un bruit.

Quelques fleurs de la redoutable maîtresse de maison furent malheureusement piétinées par l'inopportun, mais ce fut dans un silence assassin des plus mémorables. Une poignée de feuilles voletèrent dans un tournant un peu serré, le vent couvrait l'ennemi sournois, qui, malgré tout, prenait un malin plaisir à contrarier la furie rousse.

Après avoir progressé dans l'obscurité des ombres les plus sombres, ce qui valait un sacré détour, le jeune homme arriva au pied de la bâtisse pour poser son échelle juste en dessous de la fenêtre de son meilleur ami.

La cadet Uchiha respira un grand coup, avant de démarrer son ascension vers sa déclaration romantique au clair de lune. Ce serait pour ce soir, le grand soir, où il déclamerait sa flamme pour son amour secret depuis bientôt trois ans.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin très séduisant de satisfaction. Ce soir, il passerait au travers des ruses de la protection sur-maternelle. Elle serait feintée, la sale mégère ! Il allait lui voler, une fois pour toutes, son fils adoré, chéri et adulé en l'embarquant dans une fugue mémorable. Elle en ferait des cheveux blancs, et il jubilerait si elle en crèverait, il pourrait ainsi consoler son futur petit ami dans ses bras aimant.

Vengeance.

Kushina ne devait pas s'attendre à celle-là, le coup de la déclaration en plein milieu de la nuit avec échappée belle à la clef.

Il n'était pas non plus à l'abri d'un vent exceptionnel, mais il était déjà enthousiaste de vaincre la mère de son ami.

Sasuke scruta la noirceur de la chambre de Naruto avec beaucoup d'attention, il ne décela rien de suspect alors il décida de taper sur la fenêtre. Il avait pourtant dit à son meilleur ami de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte cette nuit.

A peine eut-t-il effleuré la surface lisse, que la lumière d'une bougie surgit d'en dessous pour le surprendre, il se retint d'hurler en essayant de se calmer alors que la fenêtre s'ouvrait avec brusquerie. Naruto était un farceur vraiment idiot.

« Crétin, je t'aime ! »

En fait, non, Naruto dormait sûrement du sommeil du juste…quelque part ailleurs.

Sasuke déchanta donc bien vite en apercevant sa némésis rousse en chemise de nuit blanche avec un petit bonnet de vache sur la tête. L'échange amical qui en suivit fut fait de messes basses pour ne pas réveiller l'enjeu majeur de leur discussion.

« Toi, espèce de sale…

- Bonsoir, madame Uzumaki, il fait un temps magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Espèce de sale petit morpion Uchiha, dégage de ma fenêtre. Et, retourne dormir chez tes parents comme un brave garçon de ton âge devrait le faire.

- En fait, je suis le marchand de sable. Vous faîtes vraiment une fixette sur le fils des voisins, c'est sûrement dû aux insomnies douteuses qu'il vous procure. Vous en devenez parano, il est donc temps d'aller dormir, fit Sasuke d'une voix grave en faisant un léger mouvement de main comme les Jedi.

- En plus, tu deviens insolent, petit imbécile.

- Allez consulter un psy, voir l'incarnation du mal absolu dans un jeune homme, ce n'est vraiment pas sain. Et, faîtes-vous enfermer tant que vous y êtes, allez dormir, tenta de nouveau Sasuke en vain.

- Tu retournes derechef, de l'autre côté de la rue, et ne m'oblige pas à te pousser dans le vide, menaça-t-elle ce qui obligea Sasuke à changer de tactique.

- Vous ne voudriez quand même pas peiner ma mère qui est, je vous le rappelle, votre meilleure amie depuis la fac. Elle serait effondrée.

- L'amitié n'est rien face à l'amour maternel. »

Sasuke jura dans ses dents, cherchant un moment pour traverser le rempart infranchissable que constituait cette femme, et ce ne serait pas facile avec ses bras et ses jambes en croix et son regard déterminé.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne.

- Tu es en train de pervertir mon fils, tu vas le faire virer de cuti.

- Et, ça ne lui fera que du bien…Je m'occuperais très bien de votre fils.

- Je veux des petits enfants.

- Mais, je compte bien adopter, et ce ne sera pas pour vous faire plaisir.

- Je t'interdis de corrompre mon bébé ! »

Et, voilà, elle s'était mise à crier comme une alarme.

« Il est majeur et vacciné, votre bébé », hurla-t-il à son tour avant de descendre précipitamment de son échelle alors que les lumières s'allumaient dans la maison.

Kushina ne faisait que menacer, ce qui était déjà légèrement flippant avec ses yeux démoniaques, mais son mari était un fou furieux à ses ordres qui venait de se réveiller certainement de mauvaise humeur.

Et, lui aussi, protégeait son grand garçon contre la pernicieuse menace de son meilleur ami. Sasuke n'allait quand même pas tenter le diable par amour. Il n'était pas fou non plus pour tenter une attaque frontale.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, Sasuke regarda en arrière pour voir nettement la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Il lui lança alors dans la nuit.

« Je t'aime, idiot !

- Moi aussi, enfoiré », dit-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Rassuré, Sasuke s'arrêta deux secondes avant de repartir aussitôt.

L'ombre de Minato sur le corridor se précisa, le jeune homme parcourut donc comme un dératé le jardin immense des parents de Naruto, ne s'encombrant pas de remords pour tout dévaster sur son passage. Il eut un petit rire quand il entendit le père hurler au voleur tout en passant la barrière protectrice de la haie de chez lui.

Sasuke remonta le long de sa gouttière pour rejoindre sa chambre.

A peine eut-t-il posé un pied dans son refuge que la lumière s'alluma, il n'en fut pas surpris depuis le temps.

« 'soir, 'Tachi. Dodo. »

Il n'écouta pas les réprimandes de son frère pour sombrer derechef dans le sommeil. Il fallait se reposer pour réussir. Et qu'elle idée aussi de se confier à son frère…

Sale traître !

Sasuke fit un drôle de cauchemar où il était persécuté par tous ses proches qui l'empêchait de se déclarer au plus grand imbécile que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se leva pimpant prêt à récidiver.

Il était le plus beau, et il le savait, personne ne pouvait lui résister, pas même Naruto. Qui pouvait bien résister à son regard charbon, à sa peau pâle, à ses cheveux ébouriffés, si fins et si doux, à son caractère androgyne, à son torse magnifique, à son joli fessier, à son charisme et à son sex-appeal. Non, mais qui, à part ce crétin de Naruto ? Cet aveugle, ce sourd, cet idiot ! Il fallait vraiment tout lui dire clairement, la drague ne marchait pas avec lui.

Il se doucha, puis il s'habilla normalement, il n'allait quand même pas mettre ses plus beaux vêtements, les autres se douteraient de ses intentions.

Il allait agir le plus naturellement possible.

Sasuke descendit dans le salon familial pour prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement sous la surveillance fraternelle. Ses parents ne se doutaient pour le moment de rien, même s'ils avaient remarqués la relation à couteaux tirés de leurs deux fils.

Sa mère s'affairait paisiblement à la cuisine pour leur préparer de délicieux pancakes quand le téléphone sonna.

Sasuke la connaissait par cœur cette sonnerie, il se jeta dessus avant son frère. Gagné, il avait été le plus rapide.

« Salut, enfoiré !

- Sasuke, passe-moi ta mère. »

Le ton de Kushina était des plus glaciaux.

Le cadet Uchiha pria très fort qu'aucune révélation sur ses penchants ne soient faits. Si ses parents l'apprenaient à leur tour, il serait mis dehors manu militari.

« Oh, Kushi… Oui, ça va bien… On devrait se faire un dîner, un de ces jours…Non, pourquoi ? »

Mikoto semblait déçue. Evidemment, la mère de Naruto évitait de provoquer les occasions idéales pour rapprocher de trop près les deux meilleurs amis.

« Comment, ça, un voleur ? Et, c'est grave… Oh, les pauvres plantes…C'est terrible, tu as mis tellement d'années pour obtenir celles-ci… Vraiment, ce devait être un goujat ! »

Sasuke ria sous cape en dodelinant de la tête, c'était un pas vers la victoire. Et, son frère avait un regard réprobateur des plus sérieux.

« Oh, mais bien sûr ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit sa mère avec enthousiasme. Evidemment, Sasuke sera ravi de te retaper ton jardin, et on pourra se faire une petite grillade entre copines. Oh, c'est merveilleux. On arrive, j'ai justement tout un tas de saucisses à faire griller. »

Le sourire d'Itachi fit surface alors que Sasuke se mettait à bouder. Il détestait jardiner, et sa tortionnaire le savait. Et, accessoirement, sa mère également.

Tout le monde se liguait contre lui, ce n'était pas possible.

Le seul bon côté demeurait dans le fait de revoir son Naruto très, très vite.

La petite grillade entre copines de voisinage fut improvisée en un temps record grâce au zèle du cadet Uchiha. Et les Uzumakis aidés de son traître de frère s'étaient préparés à affronter Sasuke et ses plans tordus d'amoureux transi.

Quant au cadet Uchiha, il avait pris une grande décision. Il les surprendrait tous, en étant imprévisible comme son chéri.

Les Uzumaki les avaient tous accueillis chaleureusement sauf le vil tentateur en la personne de Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha fut très gentil et prévenant avec la mère de son ami pour arranger son jardin bien qu'il n'était guère enchanté de se retrousser les manches pour des fleurs.

Tout se passait bien entre les deux familles dont les tensions étaient apaisées puisque le vilain petit canard semblait faire des efforts pour rentrer dans le rang. De toute façon, il ne faisait jamais rien de tendancieux en présence de ses parents.

Bien que la présence de Naruto à ses côtés alerta la plupart d'entre eux, ils furent assez vite rassurées de n'y voir qu'une conversation de jeunes hommes sur les dernières bagnoles à la mode. Dès qu'il le put, Sasuke fit des allusions sur les vitesses des voitures, et leur capacité de pénétration, mais l'idiot en rajoutait sur l'aspect technique sans se douter une seule seconde des sous-entendus sexuels de son meilleur ami.

Kushina était affairée à ses grillages, Itachi était accaparé par son père pour parler boulot tandis que Mikoto et Minato discutait avec passion de cuisine.

C'était le moment idéal.

Sasuke coupa Naruto dans son monologue sur les moteurs en levant les bras tout en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« Je t'ai...Ahhh, putain, Itachi, elle est froide ! »

Son sale traître de grand frère n'était qu'un sale vicieux. Cet enfoiré avait caché le tuyau d'arrosage derrière son dos en le maintenant sous pression pour le bloquer dans tout acte suspect. Mais, quelle raclure de chiottes !

Sasuke se mit à grelotter sous la bise d'automne sous les rires des autres. Humilié, il se sentait très mal jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne l'entoure de ses bras chauds et protecteurs sous la désapprobation de tous.

Itachi s'arma de sa lance d'eau pour parer à toute éventualité tandis que Kushina hurlait de se mettre à table. Quant à Minato, son seul regard aurait pu tuer Sasuke sur place si la flamme de la passion ne le réchauffait pas de l'intérieur.

Le jeune Uchiha devant autant d'hostilité se réfugia dans les bras de son Naruto qui ne voyait pas le mal dans cette étreinte douce, et un peu câline.

Alors que Minato s'avançait à grand pas, Sasuke eut un sourire large en avouant à son petit ami la force de ses sentiments au creux de l'oreille sous le peuplier où les Uzumaki s'étaient déclarés.

Naruto fit des yeux ronds devant cette déclaration ce qui alerta leurs ennemis pour les séparer vivement.

Tandis que les Uzumaki traînaient leur fils, Itachi kidnappait un Sasuke beuglant à qui veut l'entendre.

« Je t'aime, triple buse, et ils ne m'empêcheront pas de te voir ! Je suis têtu, et je viendrais te harceler s'il le faut ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! »

Naruto lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

« A demain, au lycée ! Je t'embrasserai dans les toilettes, mon chaton !

- Ce n'est pas romantique, espèce de crétin !

- On n'a pas besoin d'être romantique pour l'annoncer à la famille ! »

La famille Uzumaki se figea derechef ainsi qu'Itachi alors que Mikoto et Fugaku haussèrent les épaules nullement dérangés par la relation entre les deux garçons.

Et, d'après Itachi, ses parents eurent même un petit sourire en coin mystérieux.

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je ne le ferais pas tous les jours, et vous avez échappé au rêve ! **

**En ce qui concerne le prochain, les personnages sont des OC de ma fanfiction en hiatus : Les enfants de Kage sur le thème : kidfic.**


	12. Incident diplomatique

**Bonjour, alors pour le thème : kidfic, j'ai repris un élément de la fanfiction: Enfants de Kage (en hiatus pour l'arranger, vous n'aviez pas qu'à râler sur la qualité). Kioi est un jeune garçon du village du son, et son principal défaut est de causer des incidents diplomatiques partout où il passe. Et, avec la fille de Gaara, ce n'est pas sans conséquence.**

Kioi, en tenue du désert beige, avec ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, sirotait tranquillement une limonade, accoudé à un bar de Suna, pour fêter la réussite de sa précédente mission. Cette mission n'était somme toute que personnelle mais absolument vitale. Elle consistait simplement à semer la terrible fille unique du Kazekage dans le dédale de sa ville natale. Et, en fait, ce n'était pas si simple puisqu'elle avait l'avantage de connaître le terrain par cœur mais surtout de ne pas être n'importe quel adversaire.

Akisa No Sabaku avait du répondant dans son panel de techniques, et ses deux années d'entraînement de plus la rendaient redoutable pour le miséreux débutant qu'il était à ses yeux.

Pour ne point la vexer, sur sa supériorité intrinsèque, il décida de fuir pour lui faire plaisir.

Il valait mieux faire profil bas pour ne pas causer, encore, des incidents diplomatiques en s'attaquant à la fille chérie d'un grand de ce monde. Son père, l'Otokage, ne lui pardonnerait pas de rendre encore plus tendu ses rapports avec le Kazekage.

Et, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un endroit plutôt glauque où la charmante demoiselle n'oserait y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

Quelle idée aussi de sauver la vie à cette fille farouche ?

Non seulement, elle l'avait mal pris sur le coup, stupide fierté oblige, et ils s'étaient disputés mais ensuite… Ensuite, il ne savait pas quelle alchimie bizarre, féminine et diabolique s'était produite dans son cerveau complexe, il n'était plus un bon ami ou un partenaire idéal en mission mais un excellent parti à prendre.

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait du sable mou à la place du cerveau.

Akisa No Sabaku était déjà la terreur de bon nombre d'enfants mâles de bonne famille avec lesquels elle désirait se marier dans le futur. Pour l'instant, il avait échappé à la liste en gardant son nom d'emprunt : Akebono Kioi, mais, pour une obscure raison, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Pourtant, il avait fait attention à garder son identité secrète.

La jeune fille n'en avait donc pas après son ascendance, sa beauté ou son pouvoir comme les autres, alors il lui plaisait peut-être vraiment. Quelle poisse !

Il était trop jeune pour se fiancer, et le beau père ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la réciproque étant également vrai. C'était une catastrophe ! Surtout pour les relations entre les deux villages, ce serait une bombe à retardement. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas la vexer alors s'il devait lui mettre un râteau, ce serait la fin du monde avec envolée de sables et gerbes sanglantes. Ce serait une tuerie sans précédent…

Les tambourinements sur la vitre le sortirent de ses pensées pour rencontrer le regard vert d'eau furieux de sa meilleure amie. Est-ce que fuir devant sa déclaration était déjà un affront en soi ou était-ce vraiment la seule solution pour éviter le pire ? Il ne savait pas.

Pourtant, il en avait rejeté des jolies filles en larmes, mais éconduire Akisa revenait à signer son arrêt de mort purement et simplement. Accepter sa demande, aussi, tout compte fait.

Kioi soupira de lassitude en s'étirant tout en la narguant.

Erreur fatale !

Telle une furie, elle détruisit la devanture pour se jeter à l'intérieur provoquant un mouvement de panique.

Kioi voulut profiter avec sagesse de ce mouvement de foule mais sa camarade l'attrapa par la peau du cou avec une poigne terrible.

« Je sais qui tu es..., murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Même pas vrai », frima Kioi qui n'en menait pas large en gigotant comme un diable.

Kioi était coincé, et il hésitait à enlever le maillot pour lui échapper, on ne sait jamais ce que cette vision pourrait provoquer.

« Tu es le fils de l'Otokage. »

Comment-avait-t-elle bien pu le savoir ? Même son père Gaara n'en savait rein ! Et, Kioi paniqua quand elle susurra son véritable nom…

Acculé, il provoqua un autre incident diplomatique en parlant de nouveau trop vite. Il était blessé dans son orgueil et dans sa fierté.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas simplement tomber amoureuse de moi ! Non, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à des nobles ! Avant, tu n'en avais rien à faire de mon existence ! Tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu n'es qu'une garce pourrie-gâtée, je te déteste ! »

La belle adolescente le reposa à terre tout en tremblant, de rage peut-être, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient dangereusement. Kioi s'apprêta à recevoir un coup quand elle se mit à regarder ses pieds en laissant échapper un sanglot.

« Mais, Akisa, non… Ne pleure pas ! »

**Pour le prochain, on revient en terrain connu. Je m'excuse de vous avoir embarqué là-dedans, mais je dois faire mes thèmes imposés le plus vite possible, et les poster. Et, pour kidfic, c'est ce qui m'est venue directement. A très bientôt !**


	13. L'enfant des glaces

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau drabble sur le thème : sans abri. Merci à Becca86 pour sa bêta-lecture.**

Vulnérable et fragile, il n'était qu'un enfant à la rue.

Un orphelin abandonné parmi tant d'autres dans cette ville misérable il ne passerait pas l'hiver avec sa constitution.

Peine perdue.

Les adultes passaient sans un regard pour le garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il serait déjà difficile de ne pas abandonner à leur tour les leurs, alors en prendre un autre sous leur aile était une pure folie.

Et s'ils savaient quel monstre se dissimulait en lui, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le cribler de pierres jusqu'à sa mise à mort sordide. De la peur à la haine, il n'y avait qu'une parole de trop.

Il suffisait d'une personne pour entraîner les autres dans des croyances ridicules. Les victimes, sans autre considération, étaient abandonnées à même le sol, dans une mare de sang figée, à la merci des charognards. C'était indécent.

Le petit voleur de la semaine dernière avait les cheveux roux, ce qui avait causé sa perte. Sa mort planait encore dans la tête des parias. Le froid était plus digne et plus doux que la malveillance.

De ce fait, Haku se taisait, restait invisible dans la masse et se renfermait sur sa douleur, son instinct de survie le lui dictait avec sagesse.

Depuis le décès tragique de sa mère, il avait appris à se méfier de la cruauté endormie dans le cœur des gens. Ainsi, il n'était pas encore mort mais il s'épuisait chaque jour un peu plus.

Insignifiant, on ne lui prêtait pas attention avec son physique ordinaire. Il avait tout d'un autochtone avec sa peau pâle ainsi que ses yeux et ses cheveux de charbon. La crasse sur son visage était la même que sur celui des autres.

Au fond de son cœur couvait son chakra maudit par des générations antérieures. D'après les rumeurs, ses veines étaient gelées par la glace de par son ascendance, et pourtant il en sentait la douce chaleur sous sa peau.

Avant même d'avoir véritablement vécu, Haku était lassé par la réalité barbare de son époque.

Bientôt, la neige tomberait, il pouvait le déterminer à l'instinct, c'était sa nature. Le premier frimas s'emparerait des autres orphelins pour les assassiner silencieusement dans la nuit.

Sans douleur, à l'abri des regards des gens biens sous tous rapports.

Et ainsi, Haku survivrait un hiver de plus. Il aurait plus de nourriture pour lui, même s'il devrait batailler avec les durs à cuire pour obtenir sa part.

Il n'avait pas froid, la glace était sa force, il revivait dans le plus rude de l'hiver.

Malin, fin et agile, il se débrouillait pour chaparder dans la discrétion. Il ne s'en vantait pas, restant humble jusque dans ses pieds nus sur le verglas, et il n'abusait pas pour survivre le plus longtemps possible.

Dans quel but ? Il l'ignorait jusqu'au fameux jour de leur rencontre, celui où il se dévoua à son maître si semblable à lui-même.

Un seul regard désabusé avait suffi, et il était parti à sa suite.

La morsure du froid fut ainsi plus vive pour les ennemis de Zabuza.


	14. Une promesse

**Thème : Relation inattendue**

**Rating : K+**

**Bêta-lectée par becca86**

La petite Temari paressait dans les bras tendres de sa mère. Autour d'elles flottait une douce atmosphère que l'enfant adorait plus que tout. Temari gardait les yeux mi-clos malgré la promesse des songes en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au ventre rebondi contre elle.

Ce serait peut-être une petite sœur diplomate et sereine ou un petit frère protecteur et sage comme disait papa. Quand le pied frappait, elle imaginait ce que serait ce nouveau bébé dans leur famille.

Kankuro était jaloux même s'il était curieux de ce phénomène. Temari acceptait tout simplement en ayant déjà dû partager sa maman avec un petit frère caractériel.

Ce ne pourrait être pire.

« Ma petite Temari ? »

L'enfant releva ses yeux verts vers sa mère.

« Il faut que tu promettes quelque chose, c'est très important… »

Plus éveillée que jamais, Temari se redressa tout en gardant ses mains sur la peau tendue.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, prends bien soin de lui… Et de Kankuro aussi.

- Promis, maman », jura-t-elle avec naïveté et innocence.

Gaara No Sabaku, c'était son nouveau petit frère.

Son père le lui avait froidement présenté, il était passé dans ses bras, fragile comme un fétu de paille, puis on le lui avait arraché à ses yeux. C'était la tradition d'après papa. On lui interdisait sa chambre pour sa sécurité, c'était mieux ainsi.

D'après les rumeurs, Gaara était un monstre. Il avait tué leur mère en naissant. Il portait en lui une malédiction terrible, il pleurait tout le temps, il ne dormait pas… Il était un porteur de mort.

Temari avait peur mais elle avait juré à sa mère défunte de s'occuper de Gaara. C'était important, et c'était son dernier vœu. Une nuit, alors que son père était absent et que son oncle dormait, elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait vu qu'un bébé ordinaire aux cheveux d'un beau rouge comme papa et aux yeux émeraude comme maman. Il était puissant mais c'était le destin de leur famille. Une ombre traversa sa vision mais elle n'y fit pas attention : elle avait devant ses yeux le bébé qui tapait du pied quand elle posait sa main sur le ventre de sa mère.

Le jour vint où Temari affronta pour de bon son père en face à face. Au sujet de Gaara…

La tentative d'assassinat contre son frère avait eu pour conséquence la mort de leur oncle. C'était trop. Et elle connaissait le véritable coupable de cette mascarade. L'affrontement verbal fut particulièrement long et pénible mais elle réussit à obtenir le droit à Gaara de faire partie de son équipe. Elle se portait garante de lui tout comme l'officier qui la soutenait.

Une arme dans son fourreau ne sert qu'à blesser celui qui ne sait l'utiliser.

Elle était devenue plus forte en s'émancipant ainsi grâce à son frère. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, Gaara avait forgé son caractère bien trempé alors elle lui rendrait la pareille. Du mieux qu'elle pourrait…

« Gaara, mets ton chapeau... »

« Gaara, repose-toi, et bois un peu d'eau ! »

« Gaara ! Tu reposes ce ninja immédiatement ! C'est un allié ! Il ne faut pas le tuer ! J'ai dit non…

- Ecoute un peu notre sœur, tête de mule… Je n'ai rien dit, Gaara.

- Pleutre… Gaara ! D'accord, je n'ai rien dit, moi non plus… Ne ris pas, toi ! »

« Gaara, essaie d'être un peu plus discret ! Non, ne fonce pas dans le tas ! La tactique, Gaara ! »

« Gaara, ça te dit une bonne soupe de ta sœur chérie ? Comment ça, je cuisine comme un pied ! La diplomatie, Gaara !»

« Tu me fais peur, Gaara !

- Ecoute un peu Temari !

- Je vais vous tuer, vous aussi !

- Depuis le temps… Non, on n'a rien dit ! »

« Merci, Temari, Kankuro. »

Cette petite phrase fut un véritable soulagement pour leur fratrie. Une nouvelle relation, sereine, les attendait.

« Je suis fière de toi, Gaara.

- Si je suis Kazekage, c'est aussi en partie grâce à toi. »

Temari eut un joli sourire en le remerciant à sa façon. Une bonne tape sur l'épaule, puis quelques mots de réconfort, comme l'aurait fait leur mère…

« Si j'en suis là, c'est aussi grâce à toi.»


	15. Faire le point

**Thème : Cachots/Donjons**

**Rating : T**

**Avertissement : Horreurs suggérés et Humour**

**Version bêta-lectée par Becca86**

« Ok, on fait le point, clama Naruto haut et fort.

- A cause de l'abruti, nous sommes piégés et perdus dans une sorte de labyrinthe lugubre avec de multiples portes closes derrière lesquelles se terrent certainement les pires horreurs au monde en bocal, chair fraîche ou écorchée, sans parler du matériel de torture…

- Sai, la ferme, s'exclama Sakura, effrayée elle-même par ce genre de perspectives sinistres sans mentionner son appréhension quant à cette expédition avec une équipe de froussards.

- …Avec de nombreuses intersections dangereuses pour nous déboussoler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive par inanition, hypothermie, strangulation par une bête immonde, gobage, meurtre à main armée, attentats par matériels non stériles, etc...

- Sai, t'es flippant, fit remarquer Kiba un ton au-dessus des aigus. Arrête avec ces noms barbares !

- …Le tout plongé dans une semi-obscurité flippante et démoralisante…

- C'est toi qui es démoralisant, Sai. Galère…

- …Grâce à des torches naturelles dont l'odeur de sapin nauséabonde se mêle avec la senteur putride de l'aération manuelle provenant certainement du côté des litières… Tu arrives à le supporter Kiba ?

- C'est immonde !

- …Grâce à la brise délicate de l'aération, la lueur des flammes projette des ombres indistinctes. Hormis les risques probables d'incendie, on a comme l'impression, avec cet éclairage douteux, que des fantômes cruels rôdent autour de nous à cause de ce taré qui en a certainement semé à tous les bouts de couloir. N'oublions pas que leur mort, enfin agonie, a sûrement était des plus atroces et des plus pénibles en ce bas monde…

- Sai, arrête immédiatement. Et respire, lui ordonna Ino qui ne faisait plus la fière.

- …Sans mentionner le fait que notre ennemi a une araignée au plafond, tous ses sbires de mauvaises fréquentations sont complètement fêlés eux aussi, y compris le traître ignoble que nous venons secourir…

- Sai, Sasuke est quelqu'un de très bien… Hinata, reste avec nous !

- …On te croit tous, Naruto… Son bras droit est certainement le pire de tous à moins que ce ne soit ses serpents domestiques, notamment celui de dix mètres de long sur cinq de large…

- Hinata !

- … Et si tant est que nous survivions aux multiples pièges vicieux de ce fou et aux diverses visions d'horreur derrière les portes, il faudra bien employer la force pour ramener à l'air libre ce cher Sasuke qui opposera de la résistance…

- Sai, nous savons que tu ne portes pas Sasuke dans ton cœur, mais…, tenta Sakura pour apaiser son équipe de chochottes dont les dents s'entrechoquaient sous l'effet de la peur.

- …En raison de tous les dangers que comporte le repère de ce cinglé, je propose qu'on fasse des équipes saines et équilibrées, contrairement à tout à l'heure, conclut Sai en fusillant du regard Naruto qui s'était jeté dans l'action sans réfléchir à l'entrée.

- Qui est pour, proposa Neji avec un calme olympien au milieu de cette couardise. Tout le monde ?

- Hinata vote blanc, crut bon de souligner Sai avec sarcasme.

- Très bien, on est d'accord. Naruto, à toi l'honneur d'ouvrir la première porte, ordonna Neji dont le retrait devant le danger n'échappa à personne.

- Pourquoi moi et pas toi ?

- C'est bien toi qui as dit qu'on devait fouiller de fond en comble le repère d'Orochimaru pour retrouver ton meilleur ami qui nous casse les burnes, non ? Alors, assume ! »

Neji était grossier et franc quand il avait la trouille. Certains avaient perdu l'usage de la parole tellement ils étaient effrayés. Shikamaru excellait dans son génie, même avec la frousse au ventre, pour s'allier avec les femmes (Hormis Hinata, est-il besoin de le préciser ? Son endurance s'améliorait de jours en jours, elle faisait des progrès…) afin de maîtriser le groupe.

Ce furent les informations les plus intéressantes du fameux rapport remis à l'Hokage par ce cher Sai sur cette débandade spectaculaire où les hurlements de ses camarades se confondaient avec celles des suppliciés factices…

En résumé, un exercice-test d'anthologie d'un très grand réalisme, d'après l'espion de la racine.

Sai eut même l'audace de demander en post-scriptum le nom de l'arriéré mental à l'origine de l'architecture si particulière des repères du serpent cinglé et du souterrain-test de Konoha.

Que ce soit Orochimaru lui-même ne le surprendrait nullement… Sinon, il y aurait énormément de soucis à se faire…


	16. Motus et bouche cousue

**Thème : Infidèle**

**Rating : T**

**Avertissement : Threesome suggéré**

**Version bêta-lectée par Becca86**

« C'est Naruto, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautant hors du lit, je vais aller lui ouvrir !

- Attends, attends, un peu… »

Paniqué, Sasuke lui retint les poignets alors qu'elle était à moitié relevée au-dessus de lui avec un sourire gourmand. Tout ceci prêtait réellement à confusion. Heureusement, la couette empêchait toute envie lubrique de se propager. Sakura eut un sourire amusé en voyant son expression perdue par son érection matinale. Il était temps de faire le vide ailleurs que dans les seins attirants de sa meilleure amie. Relevons le regard vers le plafond pour calmer ces ardeurs problématiques.

« Je ne lui dirai rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé, je comprends. Il pourrait très mal le prendre…

- Laisse-moi réfléchir trente secondes, entre deux coups furieux sur la porte... »

Sakura fronça les sourcils alors qu'il remuait ses neurones un peu trop imbibés. Sasuke avait envie de donner une leçon à Naruto pour ne pas être venu à sa rescousse après ses appels désespérés. Et il tenait là une occasion en or avec une Sakura à moitié débraillée, terriblement sexy et désirable au possible…

Et les coups de poing de ce crétin ne le poussaient pas du tout à la mansuétude.

« Mais ouvrez, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?»

Après tout, ce serait drôle de contrarier ce jaloux maladif. Il souffla son idée malsaine à l'oreille de Sakura qui ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

« Il va très mal le prendre, tu sais très bien qu'il est toujours amoureux de moi. » lui fit cette femme en fleur qu'il aimerait butiner à l'occasion.

Sasuke eut un petit rictus amusé devant la naïveté de sa meilleure amie toujours aussi pure et fraîche. Non, Naruto ne jurait pas que pour ses beaux yeux absolument magnifiques… Il râlerait pour l'infidélité supposée de son petit ami officieux très tenté par la diablesse qui le dominait de toute sa superbe... Loin des yeux, loin du cœur… A une porte près, c'était un obstacle de taille !

« Je vais m'arranger un peu pour faire encore plus vrai. Et toi aussi…Et après, on lui dit que c'était pour rire. »

Sasuke soupira alors que Sakura le releva pour le rendre encore moins présentable. Elle posa ses mains sur son corps réceptif à ses caresses à cause des manquements au devoir conjugal de son crétin. Crétin qu'il aimait de tout son cœur… Elle ouvrit plus sa chemise complètement froissée, et en descendant légèrement son pantalon... Il attrapa sa menotte avant qu'elle ne fasse une constatation gênante.

« Ne t'arrange pas, ne te coiffe pas, je reviens… Deux minutes, Naruto, on arrive ! »

Sasuke se regarda dans le miroir. Parfait, il avait l'air de sortir du lit après une nuit de folie.

C'était le moment de jouer avec son petit chat jaloux de sa rivale en amour !

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'absent des dernières semaines, insupportables et ignobles de solitude, qui les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, complètement aveugle à leur mise en scène sordide.

C'est en se reculant à cause du fou rire de ses amis d'enfance qu'il comprit leur mascarade ridicule.

« Ce n'est pas drôle comme blague ! »

Comme punition, Sasuke eut droit à un baiser de retrouvaille mémorable dont leur meilleure amie commune eut l'entière exclusivité.

Motus et bouche cousue, le temps de travailler le blond au corps à corps, compris !


	17. Scènes coupées

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour le moment (je les lis, et j'y répondrais plus tard, je suis très inspirée en ce moment). Donc, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres avec pour thème : Scènes coupées. Donc, ce sont bel et bien des scènes qui ont été coupées de mes fanfictions... Ce qui donne ça :**

Scène coupée pour déclaration au clair de lune : Pour ma défense, j'étais malade… Et vous savez que ça donne des textes épiques complètement délirants.

Tout le monde se liguait contre lui, ce n'était pas possible.

De mauvaise humeur, mais de volonté toujours aussi tenace, Sasuke termina son petit déjeuner, puis il se prépara à sortir.

Itachi se posta à côté de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Je t'ai à l'œil, petit frère stupide. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules en sortant, il traversa la rue pour rejoindre les Uzumaki qui l'attendaient bien sagement à côté de leur voiture. Minato lui adressa un sale regard alors que Naruto, frais comme un pape, vint lui faire l'accolade tout en lui faisant la conversation.

Sasuke avait retrouvé espoir maintenant que sa cible était en vue même si le paternel le surveillait de très, très, très près.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture derechef pour être conduit dans leur faculté respective séparée simplement par un pont qui enjambait le fleuve.

Le trajet se passa relativement bien, Sasuke faisait tout pour que Minato n'ait pas la puce à l'oreille en se comportant normalement. Malgré ceci, le père de son futur amant lui jetait de temps en temps un regard incendiaire. Et celui-ci se fit plus appuyé quand Naruto évoqua le carnage nocturne de ce pauvre jardin. Sasuke eut juste un petit sourire en coin.

Malgré le grognement d'ours mal léché, l'Uchiha osa, en sortant de la voiture, un :

« Tu vas me manquer, bébé… à sa maman ! »

Sasuke retrouva donc le bonheur de sa fac de droit au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet. S'il était totalement objectif, il aimait beaucoup l'endroit… pour son architecture.

« Sasuke chéri ! »

Un pas vers la droite, et Karin faillit se prendre le trottoir. Suigetsu et Juugo étaient restés en arrière. La bande de traître, gardes du corps engagés par son frère, empêcheurs de tourner en rond et accessoirement et de très loin, amis de fac…

« Alors, la terreur, tu as saccagé le jardin des Uzumaki.

- Ouais, bien fait pour eux. Sachez que, pour l'instant, je suis focalisé sur mon objectif, mais ensuite, ma vengeance sera terrible, affirma-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

- On ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle, mon pote. »

Et, ainsi, commença une journée ordinaire de cours. Si, encore, ils avaient été dans la même faculté, il aurait pu trouver un moyen de semer ses gardes et de coincer Naruto ni vu, ni connu. Il avait déjà tenté de rejoindre l'autre côté du pont, mais il avait toujours été arrêté au bout de deux cent mètres.

Cette fois-ci, il serait vainqueur.

Durant la pause de midi, il mangea avec ses anges gardiens, puis il alla aux toilettes toujours poursuivi par ses soi-disant amis qui veillait à le ramener dans le droit chemin en lui vantant les qualités de chaque fille qui passait. Sasuke ne voyait que Naruto, il l'aimait.

Et, parce qu'il l'aimait, il allait réaliser l'impossible.

Il était midi et demi, les cours reprenaient dans une demi-heure, il était temps de piquer un sprint du tonnerre.

Il entra dans la cabine des toilettes, la numéro six, près de la sortie, où l'attendait enfin un véritable ami du lycée dont la réapparition soudaine dans leur ville natale tenait du miracle. Sai lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais en plus, il était spécialisé en art du spectacle. Et, il était véritablement doué pour prendre l'apparence d'un autre.

« Merci, tu es un vrai pote. »

Sai l'aida à faire la courte échelle pour passer à travers la fenêtre. Dès qu'il atteint le rebord, il assomma Karin avant de courir comme un dératé vers la sortie de son campus.

Il avait bien fait de s'entraîner tous les soirs en catimini au huit cent mètres. Oui, ce serait huit cent mètres du tonnerre avec tous les alliés de son groupe de traîtres qui passaient par là.

Sasuke se sentait pousser des ailes alors qu'il volait vers son destin, et sûrement l'une des déclarations les plus romantiques du siècle.

Son enfoiré avait intérêt d'être à l'heure sur la place.

Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois malgré les exclamations de ses poursuivants, il posa un premier pas sur le pont et sur la ligne droite, il accéléra tant et plus pour vaincre tous ses ennemis.

Et, en l'absence de son grand-frère et des parents de son copain, il pouvait réussir.

Un arc en ciel magnifique fit même une brève apparition dans le ciel nuageux alors qu'il courrait vers son destin.

Une chevelure blonde, son Naruto était là… A quelques mètres de là !

Dans un cri libérateur, il lui avoua son amour tout en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime », avoua-t-il tout en posant des baisers sur son cou, en l'enlaçant et en reprenant son souffle alors que ses ennemis lâchaient des jurons.

Naruto semblait hébété par son attitude mais il retint quand même Sasuke, chancelant, dans ses bras. Et, il eut un petit rire amusé.

« C'est très drôle comme blague ! »

Sasuke releva sa tête vers lui, et il ne put dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'on ne l'emporte.

« T'as vu, ça, Naruto, c'était vachement drôle !

- Ouais, sympa, les mecs, on se revoit plus tard ! »

Le jeune brun totalement désemparé lança un regard désespéré à Sakura qui se tenait aux côtés de Naruto. Elle ouvrit ses bras avec un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, et de toute façon, il ne l'avait plus appelé depuis des mois.

Quand Itachi coupait les communications, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement.

Mécontent, Sasuke retourna en classe escorté par tous ses camarades. Pourquoi étaient-t-ils tous amis avec son frère diabolique ? Il avait vraiment la poisse, et Naruto n'était qu'un imbécile congénital.

Sasuke passa sa frustration sur sa dissertation sur l'intolérance dans la société, et il avait pas mal de choses à dire.

Libéré par la fin des cours, il rentra à pied chez lui, toujours escorté. La bande d'amis louches de son frère, l'Akatsuki ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et le surveillait comme l'huile sur le feu. Evidemment, ils étaient au courant de sa tentative du midi. Et franchement, Sasuke ne pourrait pas battre Sasori et Deidara au sprint, surtout que Kisame l'attraperait par la peau du cou avant qu'il n'est pu faire qu'un seul geste de travers.

A y regarder de plus près, il avait fait des progrès, il s'était déclaré à son amour de toujours qui n'avait pas encore percuté qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il l'avait fait, oui !

Enthousiaste, Sasuke leva ses deux bras vers l'avant avec un grand sourire sous les rires amusés de l'Akatsuki.

Il fallait persévérer dans cette voie, et être plus inventif que jamais.

Scène coupée 2 pour strip-saké-poker : Ce texte date de mes débuts, et c'était une petite mise en bouche pour planter le décor. Je n'ai pas retouché le texte pour le rendre potable, et ça fait mal. Threesome (SasuSakuNaru). 

Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme. La fête n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Tous les ninjas de leur promotion était invité ainsi que ceux de Suna.

Tenten et Néji dansaient ensemble depuis le début ne se quittant pas un instant. Temari tentait d'amener Shikamaru sur la piste de danse peine perdue. Ino se moquait gentiment de Saï en compagnie de Naruto, de Gaara, de Kankuro et de Kiba. Lee dansait avec une inconnue. Choji s'empiffrait.

Sasuke regarda Hinata à ses côtés désespéré. Pas un brin de conversation, bon d'accord lui non plus. Elle ne faisait que fixer Naruto.

Cela manquait d'ambiance.

Sasuke depuis qu'il avait tué son frère, démantelé l'akatuki et les membres de la racine avec l'aide de Naruto s'ennuyait. Et il cherchait tant bien que mal à pimenter sa vie. Il faisait des fêtes arrosées tous les soirs, il cherchait des justus de plus en plus originaux ce qui avait augmenté la rivalité entre lui et Naruto.

Mais surtout il faisait tout mais absolument tout pour provoquer Naruto. C'était devenu un jeu plaisant.

Donc il avait bien l'intention de gâcher sa fête.

Il n'attendait que la moindre occasion de tout mettre en l'air.

Il avait pensé à faire un strip tease pour enrager Naruto devant sa troupe de fan hystérique. Il s'était donc habillé pour l'occasion pour faire baver toutes les filles et amener Naruto à le suivre dans son délire. Il trouvait que ce n'était pourtant pas assez. Une bagarre générale, peut-être, çà ferait tâche pour un Hokage, il fallait qu'ils aient bien bu pour cela.

Des cheveux roses traversèrent son champ de vision. Sakura venait d'arriver. Une idée germa dans l'esprit malsain de Sasuke.

Sakura, vulnérable, dans une robe moulante rouge commanda une boisson alcoolisée au bar se détendant de sa journée harassante à l'hôpital. Elle avait son attitude typique quand elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle. Personne ne s'y risquerait à part Sasuke qui entendit un slow super romantique débuter.

Sakura avait toujours un faible pour lui. Naruto crevait d'amour pour Sakura. Quand à Sasuke, il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Il aimait bien Sakura en tant qu'amie, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la séduire mais il savait que Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qui faisait bien son affaire pour faire enrager le beau blond. Ce soir, il avait envie de titiller les limites.

Il prit sa voix la plus charmeuse et la plus grave en s'adressant à Sakura.

« Tu danses ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il avait toujours gardé une attitude distante à cause de sa fâcheuse tendance à la coller comme de la glue.

Elle accepta toute joyeuse.

Elle mit ses bras sur ses épaules et lui, les siennes sur ses hanches.

Il fit tout pour être bien en vu de Naruto.

Sakura croyait rêver, lui Sasuke venait de l'inviter à danser devant toutes ses rivales. Cà jacassait autour d'elle et elle en était ravie. C'était une magnifique soirée ! Elle plongea dans le regard sombre de Sasuke profitant de chaque instant en sa compagnie.

Elle l'adorait depuis qu'elle était toute jeune et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas cet imbécile de Naruto entre eux. Elle culpabilisa deux secondes, Naruto lui plaisait aussi, justement ce côté baka. Elle évita de penser à lui et au tourment qu'elle endurait quand elle se trouvait en présence de ses deux coéquipiers.

Lequel des deux ?

Franchement, trop difficile !

Ils étaient devenus tous les deux des beaux spécimens en leur genre. Tous les deux si différents et pourtant si craquants. Naruto, il était mignon à croquer avec sa bouille de jouvenceaux angélique alors que Sasuke, sexy comme pas possible, la faisait fondre intérieurement.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était dans une galère pas possible, amoureuse de ses deux coéquipiers rivaux acharnés.

M'enfin, elle dansait avec lui et elle savourait. Elle posa son front sur sa tête.

Il avait rougi et même sourit un petit peu.

Il allait bientôt la faire craquer.

Naruto intervient immédiatement où tu la perdras à tout jamais.

Naruto, quand à lui, discutait avec Gaara de ses nouvelles responsabilités.

« Tu vas vite t'y faire !

- Je pense moi aussi mais c'est dommage pour notre équipe. Sasuke m'a tiré la tronche pendant au moins une semaine. Je suis sûr qu'il va tenter quelque chose ce soir.

- Vous, deux, vous êtes impossibles.

- La dernière fois, c'était quoi ce lancer de chaussettes mouillées sur toutes les kunoïchi du village ? Sakura a failli vous enterrer vivant, s'immisça dans la conversation Ino.

- Bah, tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à Sasuke mais il est de plus en plus imaginatif.

- Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait endurer Orochimaru mais on dirait qu'il lui a grillé le système, râla-t-elle.

- La fois que j'ai le plus apprécié, c'est quand il fallait enlever Sakura sans se faire taper dessus.

- La pauvre, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour vous supp…pff. »

Ino s'étrangla avec sa salive.

« Ino, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je vais buter Sakura !

- Hein, dit Naruto. »

Il tomba alors sur la scène.

Sasuke et Sakura tout proche l'un de l'autre dansant un slow avec un regard amoureux. Il en eut l'estomac tout retourné.

Il prit une grande rasade de sa vodka avant de se lever pour mettre une raclée à son rival de toujours. Comment osait-il ? Le jour de sa fête, en plus. Le jour où il comptait se déclarer à Sakura. Il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour la lui piquer. Là, il avait dépassé les limites.

Il fonça dans leur direction attirant l'attention de tous.

« TOI ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard blasé tandis que les yeux de Sakura prenaient une lueur furax.

« Qu'est-ce qui as Dobe ? »

Naruto fulminait. Il osait danser avec Sakura devant lui. Il empoigna Sakura pour danser avec elle tout en lançant un regard de défi à Sasuke.

Sasuke sourit prêt à relever le défi tandis que Sakura prit un air désespérée.

« Désolé, Sakura mais là, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir gâcher tous mes instants de bonheur…

- Je te la pique !

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas un jeu, s'énerva Sakura qui se retrouva dans ses bras. »

La musique se fit plus endiablée et Sakura valsa entre les deux protagonistes. Les autres ninjas laissèrent la piste aux trois membres de l'équipe 7 tellement il bousculait les autres et tellement leur danse était endiablée. Naruto finit par saisir Sakura à bras le corps enfin pour lui tout seul. Sasuke s'était sûrement lassé.

Il regardait par terre. Il allait faire sa déclaration.

« Je voulais te dire, cela faisait longtemps que cela me turlupine… bref…je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser à toi, ton sourire est la lumière qui éclaire ma vie, je t'aime…Veux tu sortir avec moi ? »

Il ferma les yeux de peur de se prendre une belle gamelle mais il entendit qu'un rire moqueur.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment contre que l'on affiche nos préférences sexuelles devant tout le monde puisque t'y tiens tant ! »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Une chemise noire ! Ce n'est pas Sakura ! Il releva la tête.

« Aaaahhhh ! Sasuke !

- Toi aussi, ton sourire est la lumière qui éclaire ma vie, cria-t-il en se foutant du ridicule.

- C'était pas pour toi !

- Je vais vous tuer tous les deux, s'énerva Sakura non loin.

- Oups, firent-ils avant de se défiler. »

Après avoir échappé à Sakura et à ses poings ravageurs, Naruto préféra se faire oublier tant que possible. Il avait honte de s'être déclaré à Sasuke et en même temps, il était pris d'un sentiment étrange. Il était embarrassé et en même temps énervé que Sasuke ait répondu de cette manière.

Sasuke après cette déclaration était assez déstabilisé. Cela lui avait fait tout drôle d'entendre son meilleur ami lui faire une déclaration d'amour, c'est vrai, adressée au départ à Sakura, mais une déclaration quand même. Il était tout chamboulé parce que c'était lui, Naruto, son rival et son meilleur ami. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un ami, pourquoi s'en faisait-il.

La soirée manquait toujours d'ambiance, l'agitation qu'ils avaient crée était vite retombée, il fallait chauffer la salle. Sasuke monta sur l'estrade se mettant bien avant, virant Kiba qui faisait un karaoké. Il demanda un musique qui bougeait bien, prit le micro sous le regard noir de Naruto. Il sourit, fier de lui.

« Allez, c'est pour vous, mes fans ! »

Il commença alors un strip tease assez osé sous les acclamations de la foule. Il était assez content de lui surtout quand Naruto tenta de l'arrêter en venant sur scène. Il en profita pour enlever le manteau de Naruto et le lancer sur la foule en délire l'invitant à faire comme lui.

Naruto, joueur fit un sexy justu à faire tomber tous les mecs présents puis il s'éloigna de la scène aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant que Sasuke ne lui enlève ses autres vêtements. Sasuke dut s'enfuir à son tour quand Sakura se mit à les poursuivre.

Sakura sirotait un alcool fort en soupirant. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés avec elle, ils l'avaient abandonnée. Elle râla contre les deux hommes, ressassant des pensées moroses en louchant sur les danseurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rendre sa vie impossible… Trop beaux, trop canons, trop sexy…trop différents. Mais surtout, ils étaient exaspérants à jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments. Elle était sûre que Sasuke l'avait invité à danser que pour enrager Naruto. Et Naruto, toujours aussi débile, avait répondu au quart de tour pour ne pas changer avec sa maladresse habituelle. Le premier des deux qui croiserait son regard allait morfler. Ino se mit à côté d'elle. L'armistice n'était toujours pas signer entre ces deux là.

« Alors, le tour de piste avec Sasuke et Naruto ? T'as du avoir le tournis.

- J'ai dansé avec Sasuke, moi !

- J'y arriverais aussi Grand Front !

- Cà m'étonnerais, la Truie !

- Oooooooooohhhhh ! »

Ino se mit à baver en regardant la scène. Sakura intriguée, se retourna à son tour pour découvrir Sasuke jeter sa chemise dans la foule.

« Arrête de mâter la Truie ! »

Ino fit un vol plané de Konoha.

Elle s'avança dans la foule en colère et extrêmement remontée contre le strip teaseur. Naruto se mit à faire son show à son tour.

Elle sauta sur la scène près à les étriper. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour déguerpir hors de sa vue.

Naruto courrait dans les rues de Konoha, il avait semé Sakura à son plus grand plaisir. Il en avait marre de se prendre des coups sur la tête à cause de cet imbécile de Sasuke. Bon d'accord, sexy méta sur scène ce n'était pas très malin mais un uchiha quasiment nu non plus. Restons au même niveau.

Il était là d'ailleurs à côté de lui.

Il lui sourit…la lumière qui éclaire sa vie…à quoi il pensait là au juste.

« Bon, je rentre ! C'était bien joli cette petite fête mais elle est ennuyeuse à en mourir.

- Je te raccompagne.

- Tu ne veux plus me quitter depuis que tu m'as fait ta déclaration, dit Sasuke d'un air moqueur.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien à qui c'était destiné.

- Cà m'étonnerait qu'elle sorte avec toi, elle m'aime toujours autant.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, vois-tu. Monsieur l'uchiha supérieur, elle est gênée en ta présence et elle ne t'appelle plus Sasuke kun. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Je rentre seul… »

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'en aller, Naruto lui fit une proposition plus que surprenante.

Scène coupée 3 : flashback d'une fanfiction sur laquelle je fais de l'acharnement thérapeutique en vain. Rien que pour faire souffrir Sasuke, une fois de plus…

« Arrête, crétin ! Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Sasuke s'époumonait depuis tout à l'heure n'arrivant pas à sortir Naruto de son mutisme.

« T'es en colère, je comprends ! Aïe ! Fais gaffe un peu où on passe quand même ! »

Naruto ne se retourna pas continuant en marchant d'un pas rapide tout en traînant Sasuke par une corde. Sasuke, effrayé par le comportement de son meilleur ami, était bien plus bavard que d'habitude. Il s'était réveillé dans un état comateux après un combat avec lui, attaché et traîné par terre. Il n'avait pas bronché d'un poil le premier jour mais il commençait à souffrir de ce traitement mais surtout de l'indifférence de Naruto. Il s'inquiétait pour l'Hokage, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de maltraiter quelqu'un quoi qu'il lui ait fait. Il était évident que Sasuke avait été son pire tortionnaire mais cela ne justifiait pas un tel comportement, n'est-ce pas ? Il était si froid et si distant.

« J'aime pas me bouffer le sol ! Eh, Imbécile ! Non, pas la caillasse ! Pense un peu à moi, quand même ! »

Sasuke retint des gémissements de douleurs même quand d'un mouvement brusque Naruto lui faisait bouffer un ou deux rochers.

« Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais on pourrait s'asseoir et en discuter tranquillement ! Eh, crétin ! J'te cause ! »

Naruto n'en avait rien à faire, il continuait son chemin jusqu'à Konoha pour le ramener évidemment. Sasuke avait tenté par tous les moyens de s'évader sachant que plus son mauvais traitement durerait moins il aurait de chance d'en réchapper vivant. Les liens étaient solides et l'empêchaient d'utiliser son chakra. Il était pourtant doué pour se délivrer d'une telle mésaventure mais il n'y arrivait pas. Naruto le connaissait trop bien, et il s'était muni du matériel adéquat.

« Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter comme un enfoiré ! »

Et dire qu'il était obligé de se rabaisser à le prendre par les sentiments. Non, il ne voulait pas revenir à Konoha même pour Naruto. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place.

« Arrête, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Eh, Imbécile ! Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas revenir ! »

Sasuke gigota plus obligeant Naruto à utiliser plus de force pour le transporter.

« Crétin ! Il faudra que je te le répète combien de fois pour que çà rentre dans ton crâne de piaf ! Je ne veux pas revenir à Konoha ! »

Naruto continua sa route faisant la sourde oreille. Sasuke cherchait par tous les moyens à entraver sa route mais il ne faisait que se blesser plus. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être vraiment impuissant face à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il détestait être en position de faiblesse. Il décida alors d'être plus agressif voire blessant dans ces paroles.

« Et, t'es Hokage, ma parole ! J'ai bien ri en l'apprenant. Toi, l'imbécile de service ! Et même porter le titre ne t'a même pas assagi ! Tu fais tout contre la volonté des gens ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, à tes valeurs morales à deux sous et à forcer les gens à te suivre par de belles paroles, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Je ne veux pas revenir à Konoha ! »

Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir la dernière phrase. Il était à bout physiquement. Il savait que rentrer à Konoha serait une erreur. Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait vraiment à part son ancienne équipe et encore, ce n'était pas si évident après une dizaine d'années d'absence. Il était un traître. Il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki dont il avait pris la tête après avoir bazardé l'ancêtre aux oubliettes. Des criminels de tout bord faisait circuler la rumeur comme quoi ils agissaient en son nom ce qui n'était que pure affabulation. Sa notoriété avait été ainsi de plus en plus entachée même s'il demandait toujours réparation auprès du vil menteur terrorisant le milieu criminel. Ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas seulement tous les villages sur le dos mais aussi les déserteurs. La prison lui ferait certainement des vacances. Naruto n'irait pas jusqu'à lui donner la mort sinon ce serait déjà fait.

On pouvait lui reprocher en tout et pour tout peu de choses. Il avait déserté de ce village pourri pour d'excellentes raisons. Il avait seulement massacré un haut représentant du village : Danzou qui d'autres, et avait ainsi de nombreux ennemis dans ce qui restait de la racine. Il avait aussi projeté d'abréger la longue existence des vieux conseillers du village mais c'était bien trop difficile même pour lui de mettre sans dessus dessous Konoha pour tuer deux pauvres vieux complètement séniles qui n'en valaient vraiment pas la peine. Et il n'allait pas provoquer Naruto presque gratuitement, non plus. Naruto s'arrêta avant de lui jeter un bref regard.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu es un déserteur de classe S de Konoha et je te ramène dans ta ville natale pour être jugé. »

Sasuke sentit sa confiance en Naruto s'ébranler totalement. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Naruto fasse passer ses responsabilités d'Hokage avant ses valeurs. Sasuke eut même peur que Naruto ne prenne pas du tout sa défense lors du procès.

« Je ne suis pas encore jugé, traite-moi au moins avec décence. »

Naruto releva un sourcil moqueur avant de reprendre la route sans un remord.

Le voyage s'était donc passé ainsi, Sasuke pouvait ainsi profiter pleinement de la faune et de la flore du pays du feu ainsi que de tout accident de terrain. Entre la boue, les ronces, les feuilles, les bleus, les plaies, les orties, les piqûres d'insecte, il était méconnaissable. Heureusement, Naruto eut la bonté de le traîner dans un fleuve pour lui rendre une attitude plus décente sans toutefois se préoccuper s'il se noyait ou non. Sasuke, fort des ses multiples entraînement, réussit à survivre durant le voyage jusqu'à Konoha.

Konoha, oh douce Konoha ! Elle lui avait à peine manqué. Sasuke ne regretta pas d'être parti quand tout le monde félicita Naruto pour sa capture spectaculaire avant de rire de sa situation. Naruto le trimballa partout dans le village comme un trophée. L'Hokage fut obligé de bâillonner Sasuke qui faisait valoir ses droits ou qui le mettait mal à l'aise par ses remarques justes.


	18. Une fois, pas deux

**Thème : Lien mental. A bientôt pour le dernier du bingo (il ne m'en reste qu'un pour terminer la grille !). Il y en aura d'autres, et si vous avez des thèmes particuliers, proposez toujours.**

Cachée dans les ombres de la forêt, Ino exécuta les signes ancestraux de sa technique de possession. Les bras tendus devant elle, elle n'avait plus qu'à se projeter dans le garde immobile dès que son chef lui en donnerait l'ordre.

Elle avait toujours eu une légère appréhension avant cette manœuvre risquée. En soit, c'était normal comme une sonnette d'alarme pour rappeler la dangerosité de cette technique. Son cœur battait plus fort que toutes les autres fois.

Plus jeune, Ino considérait comme une bravade à ses aïeuls le non-respect des règles de sécurité. Une fois, pas deux… Finir comme son ancêtre à moitié-folle ne la tentait plus depuis son premier vol plané sans corps à se raccrocher… Sauvée in extremis… Une fois, pas deux… C'est ce qu'on se dit, mais l'erreur nous guette toujours.

Toujours ces quelques mots, à l'attention de Shikamaru, lui avaient semblé rassurants. Comme une protection contre le mauvais œil, son camarade pouvait pourtant ne prendre soin que de son corps. La jeune femme n'osait pas les prononcer cette fois. Après son précédent échec, ce serait comme une première : un grand saut dans le vide.

« Ino, si tu ne te sens pas, il y a toujours un plan B », murmura Shikamaru à son oreille.

Concentrée sur sa cible, elle lui répondit d'une voix à peine audible.

« Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ce ne sera jamais… Vu l'importance capitale de cette mission...

- Oui, mais je ne tiens pas la cible… Une fois, pas deux… Tu m'entends…

- Jamais deux sans… »

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, son ami attrapa son bras la forçant à rester parmi eux.

« Plan B, et c'est un ordre. »

Les gardes se mirent aux aguets et se ruèrent sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent se dégager. Pour protéger Shikamaru, Ino ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Elle sauta toutes les étapes de préparation nécessaire et obligatoire pour se projeter dans l'ennemi le plus proche. Sous la surprise générale, elle faucha les autres en plein élan. Son chef de mission était beaucoup trop lent dans ce genre de situation, et ils auraient été tués sous l'assaut conjugué… Alors, ce n'était rien…Il suffisait de revenir vite…

Dans la panique, Ino ne put défendre son possédé transpercé par une lance. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, elle revint instantanément dans son corps contre celui de son ami. La sensation de mort demeurait mais elle était en sécurité dans les bras de Shikamaru. Il tenait les derniers assaillants dans son ombre tueuse.

Il garda un survivant pour qu'elle l'interroge. Plus tard, quand elle se sentirait mieux…

Ino avait encore l'impression de planer entre deux mondes, celui des vivants et celui des morts. Une sensation atroce qui lui étreignait le cœur…

« Au moins, tu es revenu parmi nous, toute seule, cette fois… Galère… C'est un exploit à ne jamais retenter ! »

Elle eut un sourire quand il l'a pris contre lui pour la réconforter. Il tremblait.

« Si tu es aussi sentimental à chaque fois, je serais tentée de récidiver. »


	19. Drabbles d'octobre et de janvier

Naruto - Naruto, Jiraya - PG-13

"T'es qu'un monstre !"  
>Combien de fois l'avait-t-il entendu ? Un millier, un million, des milliards de fois.<br>Et qu'en était-t-il des autres porteurs de démon ? Où étaient-t-ils ?  
>Gaara avait subi la haine des autres encore plus que lui. Et les sept autres ?<br>"Tu es bien pensif mon cher élève ?  
>- Comment faire disparaître autant de haine ?"<br>Jiraya se pencha sur Naruto qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil en lui caressant le front.  
>"Je ne sais pas mais je suis certain que tu trouveras la réponse à cette grande question."<p>Naruto - Equipe 7 et équipe Gai - G

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?"  
>Naruto avait osé dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient unanimement. Leur professeur Kakashi avait croisé Gai, et ils étaient en train de se lancer des défis plus ridicules les uns que les autres entre eux. Ils délaissaient ainsi leurs élèves.<br>"On pourrait faire de même", proposa Lee.  
>Neji eut l'un de ses regards désapprobateurs les plus intimidants tandis que les autres désapprouvaient franchement cette idée débile.<br>Seul Naruto y réfléchit à deux fois.  
>Il s'ennuyait mais faire leur version du poirier ne le tentait pas tellement.<p>

**Naruto : Madara et son frère - G**

Le monde est cruel...alors il sera aussi cruel que lui.

Penché sur lui, son petit frère murmure des mots d'apaisements creux à ses oreilles.  
>Les yeux écarlates de Madara se sont éteints. Tout n'est que ténèbres. Et le même sort terrible attend cette personne inquiète qui lui est si chère.<br>Quitte ou double, l'un retournera à la terre et l'autre se désolera de cette perte.  
>Pour le clan.<br>Madara peut sentir la chaleur d'une main sur son bras. Il connait la position exacte du membre de sa famille grâce à son souffle.  
>C'est une erreur fatale que de le croire déjà mort alors que cette lame s'abaisse.<br>En une fraction de seconde, il retourne la situation.  
>Il est le survivant.<p>

**Naruto : Sakura/Sasuke - PG-13**

Elle étreint le corps froid et pourrissant contre son cœur brisé.  
>Trop tard, ils étaient arrivés beaucoup trop tard !<br>Sakura serra encore plus contre elle celui qui avait été son coéquipier, son premier amour et son ennemi. Elle n'avait jamais pu totalement éteindre cette étincelle d'espoir de le retrouver paisible entre ses bras.  
>Et maintenant, c'est le cas dans ce repos éternel, et elle regrette tellement de choses...<br>Elle ne regarde pas ses yeux éteints pour les fermer, elle préférait de loin s'en souvenir pétillants de vie et de danger.  
>Un sanglot lui échappe, et elle se promet que ce sera le dernier.<p>

**Naruto : Naruto, Sasuke – G**

Quelque part dans la nuit, il est là. Tout proche.

Naruto sent sa présence non loin de lui, il connait beaucoup trop bien l'odeur de son sang.

Sasuke est gravement blessé de son dernier combat. Son seul désir : Survivre à tout prix.

Le blond s'avance doucement pour ne point l'effrayer. Il peut le voir recroquevillé sur lui-même pour stopper son hémorragie tout en gardant une posture défensive.  
>Toujours aussi fier, et entêté, il finirait par se tuer.<p>

Le brun croise son regard avec animosité. Cet idiot ne sait donc pas rester à sa place.


	20. Drabbles de février

Naruto - Iruka/Kakashi – Tout public

**Les gamineries dans son dos**, Iruka en avait l'habitude avec les petits monstres de l'académie.  
>Il avait développé une intuition hors norme pour les détecter ainsi qu'assez de jugeote pour savoir quand intervenir ou non.<br>Il était normal d'entendre des babillages quand il écrivait au tableau. Ses cours n'étaient sûrement pas les plus passionnants du monde. Tant que le silence ambiant ressemblait à un chuchotement, tout allait bien.  
>Fin de la journée.<br>Cette désagréable impression professorale ne le quittait point depuis qu'il s'était assis au bar. Il se retourna pour se retrouver avec Kakashi.  
>Il avait les yeux brillants comme s'il s'apprêtait à une bêtise.<br>Quel gamin dans l'âme !

Naruto - Iruka, Mizuki et leurs élèves de l'académie – Tout public

**Une longueur d'avance pour fuir**, les petits garnements en avaient compris le principe depuis longtemps. Bien que ce soit dans la plupart des cas inutile, ils en avaient déjà l'instinct.  
>Par contre, pour ce qui était de la discrétion, ils avaient encore des progrès à faire.<br>Iruka soupira en entendant des gloussements amusés au bout du couloir. Il se retourna en tapant du pied ce qui dérouta ses jeunes ennemis vite rattrapés par son collègue Mizuki.  
>Il ne leur dirait jamais à cette bande d'imbéciles qu'il réprimandait avec sérieux. Les ninjas les plus turbulents dans leur enfance survivaient plus longtemps parce qu'ils en apprenaient, jeunes, tous les jours à vouloir se mesurer à leurs professeurs.<p>Naruto - Equipe 7 – Plus de 13 ans

**Elle omet de dire** tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.  
>En cet instant précis, il rayonne d'une douce chaleur. Et ce, malgré une douleur sourde qui l'étreint au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils étaient là devant ces yeux, sains et saufs, mais quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau idyllique<br>Sakura n'aurait jamais osé imaginer qu'au bout de cette course effrénée, elle les retrouverait ensemble avec un léger sourire complice alors qu'ils s'étaient jurés de se combattre jusqu'à la mort.  
>Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches. Même pour des meilleurs amis.<br>Leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, c'est tout.  
>Comme dans l'ancien temps, elle se sentait de trop.<p>Naruto - Naruto – Tout public

**Apprendre**, Naruto avait soif d'apprendre.  
>Pour devenir Hokage, il fallait en avoir dans la caboche. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qui était un peu trop théorique lui passait à travers ou le survolait de très loin. Par contre, dès qu'il fallait mettre en pratique, il était véritablement partant bien qu'il n'ait rien pigé auparavant.<br>Il lui fallait plus de temps mais il y arrivait quand même au bout du compte. Tout était question de volonté.  
>Il apprenait en s'entraînant, en observant les autres puis en cherchant l'astuce à une technique par lui-même, et c'est ainsi qu'il progressait.<p>Naruto - Equipe 7 – Plus de 13 ans

**Ecouter les gars se faire dérouiller**, c'était devenu une routine pour Sakura.  
>En tant que Med-In, elle se devait d'économiser son chakra pour le bien-être de l'équipe ou des blessés qu'ils rencontreraient.<br>Ses trois hommes avaient la puissance ainsi que la maîtrise nécessaire pour dérouter tout groupe de ninjas plus ou moins important. Parfois, un seul d'entre eux s'en chargeait pendant que les autres attendaient à ses côtés pour qu'elle ne se sente pas si seule.  
>Sakura ne grimaçait plus en entendant les bruits de lutte ou les hurlements des victimes.<br>Et de temps en temps, ils lui faisaient l'honneur de la laisser se battre sur le chemin du retour.

Naruto - Sasuke – Tout public

**Il ne peut pas rester.**  
>Sasuke avait mûrement réfléchi à sa désertion. En fait, il n'en attendait que l'occasion. La parfaite excuse, il l'avait pour se barrer à jamais du village.<br>Il ne se sent pas à sa place, ici.  
>Sasuke le sent à chacun de ses pas. Il est le dernier des Uchiha. Tout le lui rappelle, et c'est insupportable.<br>Tout le monde connaît son nom, son histoire et sa renommée. Personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à lui. A part, Naruto.  
>Et pourtant, il n'est pas une raison suffisante pour rester.<br>Car même son amitié l'étouffe par le souvenir des jours heureux.

Naruto - Equipe 7 – Tout public

**" Tu ne le penses pas."**  
>L'affirmation de Naruto fit s'arrêter toute l'équipe. L'air fâché, il s'était campé devant Sasuke les bras croisés en le regardant d'un air de défi.<br>Et c'était reparti, pensa Kakashi. Il en avait un peu de marre de leurs disputes de gamins surtout quand celles-ci tournaient autour du troisième membre.  
>"Sakura n'est pas moche. Et tu vas t'excuser maintenant !<br>- Va te faire voir, crétin.  
>- Je te...<br>- Holà, les jeunes, on se calme. Sakura est une très jolie fille, tout le monde en convient. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? "  
>Sasuke se retourna vers son sensei avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Elle promettait mille et une souffrances.<p>Naruto - Sasuke – Tout public (spoilers)

**Pas** à pas, Sasuke se rapprochait de son but. L'idée d'affronter Naruto le poursuivait inlassablement tout comme celle de tuer son frère l'avait dévorée.  
>Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait exactement de ce combat.<br>Il pourrait mourir des mains de Naruto, et il aurait ainsi l'intense satisfaction de l'avoir entraîné dans des regrets incommensurables.  
>La mort de son rival serait une délivrance. Il n'aurait ainsi plus aucun lien qui le rattachait à ce monde injuste. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour le stopper dans sa folie meurtrière.<br>Sasuke doutait que Naruto ait trouvé la solution pour le ramener à la raison. Il n'y en avait pas. Ce serait inespéré.

Naruto - Sasuke – Plus de 13 ans (spoilers)

Sasuke **se hait** bien plus qu'il ne hait les autres. Il n'en laisse rien paraître même s'il balance cette haine viscérale à la figure de ses opposants. Elle est à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse.  
>Personne ne s'en doute au vu de son caractère égocentrique. Ce dégoût ne datait pourtant pas d'hier. Et celui qui osait prétendre lire en lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce sentiment destructeur.<br>Il ne se reconnaît plus depuis le massacre de son clan.  
>L'aversion qu'il ressentait pour son frère l'avait transformé petit à petit. Chaque jour, un peu plus, en une personne égoïste et fourbe. Depuis sa mort, c'était pire.<br>Il était devenu un monstre à moitié fou.


	21. Drabbles de mars

**Bonjour, alors voici les derniers drabbles de l'arbre de drakys sur Live Journal. Les amorces pour les drabbles sont toujours en gras et les ratings indiqués. Bonne lecture !**

Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke – 13 ans et plus

**"Ferme là !"**  
>Naruto s'arrêta dans son monologue surpris par l'intervention de Sasuke.<br>"Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"  
>Sasuke le regarda avec un air renfrogné tout en maugréant une de ses onomatopées tellement instructives. Se prenant au jeu, Naruto releva les sourcils pour demander des informations complémentaires. Il n'eut qu'un soupir en réponse au plus grand amusement de leurs amis communs. Puis, il crut distinguer un "crétin". Son petit ami semblait gêné.<br>"Bon, j'en étais où ?"  
>Sakura répondit avec malice.<br>"Tu étais en train de divaguer sur la partie la plus intéressante de ta magnifique vie de couple."

Naruto - Naruto et Sakura – Tout public

**Ce que Naruto comprenait, c'était tu ne comptes pas.**  
>Sakura avait beau faire des efforts quand elle s'adressait à lui, il ressortait toujours de la conversation qu'il ne valait pas un clou. Il n'était rien pour elle. Elle le repoussait sans cesse avec des mots méchants quand il lui faisait la cour. Et elle ne faisait pas toujours l'effort de le comparer à Sasuke pour le rabaisser continuellement.<br>Elle avait beaucoup de mépris envers lui depuis le début, c'était fatigant à la longue.  
>C'était même démoralisant.<p>

Naruto - Sakura et Sasuke – 13 ans et plus

**Devant son expression désespérée**, Sasuke ne sut que faire.  
>Il avait toujours trouvé Sakura ennuyeuse parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à son émotivité dérangeante, à sa naïveté étrange et à son attachement compulsif à sa personne.<br>Là, il pouvait tout à fait comprendre son désarroi face à la mort de l'un de leur camarade confié à ses bons soins de médecin. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots alors il l'a pris dans les bras en la berçant.  
>Et pourtant, les premiers mots de réconfort sortirent de sa bouche bientôt suivi par tant d'autres.<br>"Ce n'est pas de ta faute..."

Naruto - la génération de Naruto – 13 ans et plus

**Cette histoire en avait traumatisé plus d'un.**  
>Sakura avait eu la bonne idée de lire le premier Icha Icha Paradise à voix haute lors d'une soirée entre eux.<br>Ils avaient bien ri devant les descriptions un peu fleur bleu au tout début de l'idylle. Ils avaient eu un peu chaud lors de la première scène de sexe entre les protagonistes.  
>Tout allait bien jusque-là.<br>Par la suite, le bouquin devenait de plus en plus pervers avec des accessoires divers et variés, des positions inédites et des situations rocambolesques.

Naruto - Equipe 7 – Accord parental

**"Hum. Intéressant.**  
>- Et comme je le disais, se racla la gorge Naruto. Le canard rose à tutu jaune a pris la fuite avec les sucreries. On a bien tenté de le rattraper mais l'éléphant à six pattes tagué comme une chemise à carreaux nous a bloqué le passage, et je ne parle même pas de l'araignée géante...<br>- Bien, bien..."  
>Les trois genin regardèrent désespérés leur professeur plongé dans son livre cochon. Kakashi le referma tout de même pour les affronter.<br>"Les enfants, tout ceci montre la dangerosité des illusions."

Naruto - Sandaime – Tout public

**Le décès **du Sandaime fut un moment de recueillement important pour le village. Les habitants ne pleuraient pas seulement leurs proches, ils se recueillaient également autour du symbole déchu de la force de Konoha. La tombe de l'Hokage fut la plus fleurie de toute.  
>On pensait déjà à un remplaçant pour reprendre son flambeau.<br>La vie continuait après tout.  
>Une telle attaque n'avait pas eu lieu depuis la venue de Kyubbi. Ce rappel brusque de la réalité du monde des combattants dans ce havre de paix avait été comme un choc.<br>La paix était fragile.

Naruto - Kabuto – 13 ans et plus

**Le chemin de l'éternité était semé d'embûche.** Kabuto l'avait très vite compris en observant son maître Orochimaru dépérir à chaque nouvelle possession d'un corps neuf.  
>Ce n'était qu'une course sans fin contre la mort et la maladie.<br>Il fallait être patient. La moindre erreur, et cette éternité devenait un véritable calvaire.  
>Il observait son maître dans sa douleur et dans ses élucubrations sur la vie éternelle. Il contemplait ses faux espoirs avec une compassion surfaite. Et il notait avec avidité toutes les idées du sanin pour les explorer dans leur laboratoire.<br>Un jour, il aurait les clefs de l'immortalité.  
>Orochimaru n'était en définitive qu'un cobaye comme les autres. A ceci près, il était consentant, et il avait, en son élève, un serviteur dévoué.<p>

Naruto - Sai – Tout public

**Et il attrapa un parchemin** lors de sa chute.  
>Le pinceau glissa tout le long de la surface de manière automatique. L'encre précieuse eut à peine le temps d'imprégner la matière qu'un oiseau gigantesque surgit du rouleau.<br>La sensation de vide autour de lui s'estompa.  
>Il était sauf sur le dos de l'animal chimérique.<br>Pour combien de temps encore ? Il ne saurait le dire, son adversaire était coriace. Il prépara déjà son prochain dessin pour riposter à une attaque.  
>Gagner du temps. Assez de temps pour les autres. C'était son objectif.<p>

Naruto - Equipe 7 – 13 ans et plus

**Ils. Vont. Mourir.**  
>Sakura le sent comme un pressentiment terrible alors que Naruto et Sasuke s'avancent pour combattre le chef de l'akatsuki. Tous les deux réunis. Enfin, réunis, pour le même combat.<br>C'était intuitif. Elle connaissait ce regard de connivence entre Naruto et Sasuke, ils allaient faire des folies. Ils avaient un plan, c'était déjà au moins ça.  
>Comme toujours, elle serait là pour assurer leurs arrières.<br>Ils étaient tous les trois prêts à reprendre leurs places dans leur équipe dissoute. Ils s'étaient entraînés séparément pour ce jour.  
>Seulement, ils furent surpris que leur ennemi la prenne pour cible.<p>

Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke – 13 ans et plus

**Du regard** une petite étincelle naquit dans son ventre.  
>Ses yeux sombres avaient un pouvoir fascinant sur son corps. Il n'était pas étonnant que les Uchiha aient une telle intensité dans le regard. Chez Sasuke, cette lueur de désir qui s'allumait peu à peu avait le don de le chambouler. Cette légère teinte de rouge venait parer ses iris de charbon d'excitation.<br>Il avait suffi qu'ils se croisent et qu'ils se sourient dans le couloir. Cette douce chaleur familière avait fait son apparition. Leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés, ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto - Naruto, Sasuke - PG-13**

**Son ventre se serre de jalousie.**  
>Il ne devrait pas mais ce sentiment est bel et bien là.<br>Sasuke évolue avec une telle facilité. Il apprend et il comprend très vite. Son agilité confère à ses gestes une certaine grâce que beaucoup lui envie.  
>A côté de lui, Naruto a l'impression d'être balourd même si son coéquipier commence à le voir comme un potentiel rival. Néanmoins, il n'échangerait pas sa place contre celle de Sasuke. Naruto a besoin de reconnaissance mais pas à ce prix-là.<br>Beaucoup admirait son ami mais peu s'intéressait vraiment à lui.

**Naruto - Anko et Orochimaru - PG-13**

**Mais plus il essaye, plus elle ne voit que le serpent.**  
>Le serpent blanc muant pour l'éternité a recouvré l'esprit de son maître. Anko sent encore cette portion d'humanité qui l'habite quand il lui caresse les cheveux dans un geste tendre. Seulement, le mouvement se fait lascif, les mots enchanteurs, et Orochimaru disparaît pour laisser place à ce monstre de souffrance.<br>Anko se ressaisit pour utiliser la ruse.  
>Ses yeux luisent de ce fléau, ses mots deviennent un étau et elle l'interroge en flattant son ego.<br>Tel maître, telle disciple.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke, les aspirants de Naruto - PG-13**

**Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher, chaque matin, de scruter Naruto, aux traits tirés et aux yeux brillants.**  
>Les aspirants ninja se posaient des questions sur ce que pouvait bien faire de ses soirées leur professeur. Avait-il des missions top secrète ? Espionnait-il un homme politique ? Infiltrait-il un réseau secret ? Avait-il une montagne de dossiers confidentiels ? Faisait-il la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Avait-il une maîtresse ?<br>Un jour, en plein entraînement, un jeune homme du nom de Sasuke vint à la rencontre de leur maître pour le houspiller. Et ils eurent leur réponse.

**Naruto - Sasuke – PG**

**Sa nouvelle cible **est déjà criblée d'impact de shuriken et de kunai. Sasuke aimerait en être fier mais, tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont ses nombreux échecs à atteindre le centre.  
>Les projectiles avaient été nombreux à se figer dans le rond rouge problématique. Seulement ce n'est pas assez. Il n'est pas découragé loin de là, il a la rage au ventre qui le pousse à s'améliorer.<br>Tous ses tirs se doivent d'être parfaits comme son père l'aurait exigé.  
>Un jour, il réclamerait sa vengeance. Et ce jour-là, il n'aurait droit à la moindre erreur.<p>

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG-13**

**Pour la réinsertion, il allait falloir encore attendre.  
><strong>Naruto soupira puis il lui lança un regard fatigué.  
>"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de menacer un civil avec ton sharingan ?<br>- C'était de l'intimidation. Je n'ai pas été violent."  
>Naruto se racla la gorge en lisant la suite du rapport.<br>"Et tu as dit aux troupes qui t'ont arrêté, je cite : "Allez tous vous faire foutre, bande de connards !"  
>- Ce ne sont que des mots, tenta Sasuke. Et tu es bien d'accord avec moi !<br>- Là n'est pas la question ! Je me suis porté garant de toi ! "

**Naruto - Equipe Gai - PG-13**

**Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de le retrouver avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.** Par inadvertance.  
>La danse de l'homme ivre pouvait bien faire des ravages. D'habitude, Lee tombait dans les pommes dès qu'il avait détruit le restaurant. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il s'était enfilé des provisions énergétique de combat et il s'était fait la malle à toute vitesse.<br>Heureusement, le don de Neji permit de le retrouver bien vite. Il était en plein accrochage avec Naruto qui avait pris sur lui de barrer la route.

**Naruto - Equipe kakashi - PG-13 (spoilers)**

**"Je me demande si Sasuke ne serait pas un peu obsédé par le pouvoir...**  
>- Tu veux dire la vengeance, Sai", le rectifia Sakura.<br>Bien que l'aura noire de ses coéquipiers l'enveloppe de sa douce tension, Sai tenta de creuser plus loin sa réflexion.  
>"Si on met à part sa vengeance...<br>- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, demanda Naruto mal à l'aise.  
>- J'essaie de cerner le personnage pour anticiper ses prochaines actions au sein de l'Akatsuki. C'est un intérêt professionnel. Il recherche constamment à être le plus fort pour imposer son point de vue et il a un problème avec l'autorité..."<br>Ses deux coéquipiers montrèrent les dents devant ses suppositions.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke, Tsunade - PG-13**

**S'il arrive n'importe quel accident mortel à ce gars qui sort Naruto, je te fais arrêter immédiatement !"  
><strong>Sasuke, sharingan toujours actif, ne détourna pas le regard bien décidé à gagner cette guerre de tranchée avec son Hokage. Il était jaloux, il ne pouvait en démordre, et de plus, il était frustré de ne pouvoir approcher son homme.  
>"Combien de temps va durer cette "mission", râla-t-il.<br>- Sasuke, une "mission" d'infiltration de cette importance peut durer des mois.  
>- Parfois, je me demande si vous n'avez pas encore une dent contre moi."<p> 


	23. 3x8

**Thème : 3x8**

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : K+**

**Personnage : Sakura**

Sakura venait de terminer officiellement son temps de service. Pour les membres des équipes médicales, même en temps de guerre, il fallait trouver du temps pour se reposer. Un roulement était donc imposé à tous pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec assez de chakra pour soigner les troupes.

Huit heures de travail, seize heures de repos dont huit voire plus de sommeil.

Sakura ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Durant son temps libre, elle n'utilisait pas son chakra mais elle pansait, elle s'occupait du ravitaillement, elle passait les instruments. Elle revenait aux bases du soin. Elle dormait à peine. Juste ce qu'il faut.

Et malgré la fatigue, elle continuait parce qu'elle voulait faire tout son possible pour ceux qui se battait. Et d'autres s'étaient mis à la suivre entraînés par son dynamisme.

Elle devait donner le meilleur d'elle-même comme tous les autres pour protéger ce qu'il lui était cher. Elle pourrait ainsi se regarder en face après la bataille si l'un de ses proches mourrait.

Elle aurait fait tout son possible.


End file.
